Pitter Patter of Tiny Wing Beats
by luckypixi
Summary: When a demon hunt goes awry, Gabriel decides that the brother's need a little time team-building. But, when his plan backfires, Sam and Dean are left to pick up the pieces and look after the pair. Humour and cuteness with de-aged angels. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**I know, I know; I should be updating Unwanted Surprises, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone! **** This is chapter 1 of an unknown amount of chapters.**

**No slash. You'll see why...**

**Ok, as you've probably guessed, this is a de-ageing fic. But with a slight twist. You'll see what I mean when you read it...**

**Please don't forget to review- I promise to reply!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The demons came at them at a terrifying pace, coming from all directions. Dean quickly drew up his gun, loaded with salt rounds, shooting the nearest demon, sending it stumbling backwards. He quickly looked around to see how Sam was getting on.

Sam was making progress, taking his time, shooting the demons backwards when he needed to. When they came to this derelict house, they had no idea that it would turn out like this; they were only expecting a poltergeist. But, sure enough, the demons had caught scent of their whereabouts, ten of them storming the house.

'Sam, there's too many!' Dean cried, turning a full 360, shooting wildly; the demons were trying to trap them, boxing them in.

'No, we can take them! Keep going!' Sam shouted back, grunting with exertion as two more demons ran at him.

Dean shook his head. This was too dangerous; there were just too many demons for them to handle.

'Sam!' he shouted again; his brother needed to listen to him, see some sense.

'No, Dean! We can do this, just keep shooting!'

'This is crazy!'

'Just do it!'

With Dean now realising Sam wasn't going to listen, he concluded that they needed backup. And fast.

Swinging around again, drawing out his gun, shooting yet another demon, he muttered under his breath.

'Where the hell are you, Cas? Get your feathery ass down here!'

Sure enough, seconds later Dean heard the familiar flapping wings and Castiel appeared next to him, ducking quickly and grabbing a demon by the wrist, pulling him forward and pressing a finger to his forehead. The demon shrieked and fell to the floor, white light erupting from his eyes.

The angel turned to Dean. 'You called?'

Dean turned and shot again. 'Yeah, help!'

Castiel promptly grabbed another demon, before exorcising it.

Soon, the next eight demons were taken care of, Sam finishing the last one off with Ruby's Knife.

Dean looked angrily over at his little brother. 'What the hell, Sam? I told you we should have left it; there were too many!'

'What are you talking about, Dean? We took them!' Sam cried, gesturing at the pile of bodies on the ground, nine of them groaning, still unconscious from Castiel's exorcism.

'Yeah, only cos' of Cas! They outnumbered us, Sam!'

'Whatever' the youngest Winchester adopted his trademark Bitchface, before cleaning the blood off his knife.

Dean looked at him, incredulous. He strode over to Sam, who didn't look at him.

'Maybe I didn't want to get killed on some pointless hunt! Just follow my lead on something, will ya?'

'No way Dean! I'm not a kid anymore! We could have taken them if you weren't so scared!' Sam was getting angry. He was fed up with Dean trying to use 'I'm your big brother, therefore what I say goes' He had a mind of his own now and he wanted to prove he could use it.

'I wasn't scared, Sam. You would've got us killed if it weren't for Cas. We follow my lead, got it?'

Sam was about to angrily retort when he was interrupted by another, unwelcome voice.

'Boys, boys. Someone pee in your sandbox?' the high pitched voice of Gabriel reached their ears, both brother's turning around to look at the Archangel.

'Hello, Gabriel' Castiel looked at his brother, not at all surprised by his presence.

'Oh, come on!' groaned Dean, putting his gun away and turning in frustration.

'You boys had a bit of a tiff?' Gabriel smiled wildly and looked from one to the other.

'None of your business.' Snapped Sam, looking at Gabriel coldly.

'Seems to me like you need some teambuilding practice!' Gabriel laughed, winking at Castiel, who looked back at him, wide eyed.

'What the hell do you mean?' asked Dean, turning back to the Archangel.

'Something to unite two warring brothers. To channel their focus into. To learn to work together again.' Gabriel pondered over this, looking deep in thought. Suddenly a beam of a smile erupted on his face. He turned to look at Castiel, who, as an angel and a very curious angel, quickly read his mind.

Dean watched his face as realisation struck. 'What?' he asked them both, knowing Cas knew too.

But Cas wasn't listening. 'Don't you dare, Gabriel!'

Gabriel smiled wildly again, before raising his fingers, seconds away from clicking them.

'You need _someone to _unite you both. Someone to care for' he grinned.

Castiel quickly started muttering frantically in Enochian, trying to undo whatever it was Gabriel was about to do.

_Click_

Gabriel's fingers clicked and the whole room filled up with a white light. Sam and Dean quickly brought their hands up to shield their eyes. A few moments later, the light dissipated and Sam and Dean looked around the room.

Then, as one, they simultaneously looked down.

'Well, that's just freaking great!'

**What's happened? Any ideas?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! **** This story came around with the help of one of my faithful reviewers RosesandThorns666. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Seriously?' he groaned. He looked down again; just to make sure what he was seeing was real.

There, stood barely a foot off the ground, was a little boy, looking no older than three. He had a shock of brown hair and a sharp jaw line. His eyes were dark brown and he looked up at Dean with an angry frown on his face.

In his arms he held a baby. The little one had a head of black hair and startling blue eyes. He flexed his tiny fingers slowly, gurgling in his brother's arms.

Gabriel and Castiel were a sight to behold. Sam couldn't help but think how cute they were together.

Gabriel had a frown on his face and he looked up at Dean. Then, slowly his face broke into a smile. 'Oops' he grinned.

Dean felt a stab of annoyance. "Oops"? Oops doesn't beginning to cover it!' he groaned. He took a deep breath; he knew getting angry wouldn't solve anything.

'Dean!' Sam gave his brother a look of annoyance.

He knelt down in front of Gabriel, smiling at him.

'Gabriel, what happened?' he asked gently.

Gabriel pouted, before turning his face away. 'Me didn't do nothing.' He said stubbornly.

Sam sighed, looking up at Dean and shaking his head.

He stood back up. 'What are we gonna do?' he asked.

Dean shook his head. 'For a start, I'm taking Cas before Gabriel drops him on his head.' He took a step forward and knelt down.

'Can I take Cas?' he asked, in a voice he knew wouldn't scare the child. Gabriel looked down at Cas and back up to Dean, apparently very protective over his little brother.

'I'm not gonna hurt him; I just wanna look.' Dean assured him. Gabriel nodded, handing Castiel to Dean, who stood back up.

He looked down at Cas, he blue eyes looking up at him. Cas smiled, reaching up, his little fingers clasping the end of Dean's nose. Dean grinned.

'Aren't you a clever boy?' He cooed.

He suddenly had a thought and turned to Sam. 'What if they are like children. I mean, Cas can't talk and Gabriel doesn't talk too good. Maybe they've got the minds of kids too.'

'I dunno.' Sam looked down at Gabriel, who was watching him with wide brown eyes. He knelt back down and grabbed Gabriel under his arms, picking him up. The little angel wrapped his arms around his neck, nestling his head on Sam's shoulders.

Dean smiled before looking down at Cas, who was blinking up at him. He suddenly let out a loud laugh, throwing his little arms in the air, shrieking.

Gabriel looked at him, smiling. 'Cas is happy.'

Sam and Dean made their way out of the house, walking back towards the Impala.

Sam buckled Gabriel into the back, making sure the belt was tight enough, before shutting the door.

'What if they don't turn back? What the hell are we gonna do then?' Sam sounded desperate.

Dean gently tickled Cas under the chin. 'I'm sure it won't go that far. I'm sure it'll work out.'

'How long until they turn back?'

'I don't know, Sam!' Dean shouted, completely forgetting about Cas in his arms. The tiny angel spasmed in shock, before bursting into tears. He started crying hard, tears running down his face.

'Oh, no. Don't cry' Dean shook Castiel, trying to calm him down. 'Shhh'

Gabriel had undone his seatbelt and banged on the window.

'Don't make Cas said!' he shouted, voice muffled.

Dean continued to rock Castiel, opening the passenger door and sitting inside. He jiggled Cas on his lap, before Cas gave a loud hiccup and stopped crying.

'Well that's better!' grinned Dean; he brought Castiel closer to him, the baby resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

Sam got in the driver's seat, looking back at Gabriel.

'You ok?' he asked the three year old angel.

'Me fine' smiled Gabriel, settling back in the car happily.

Sam nodded, looking back at the front. He turned the car on, gently setting off, making sure he didn't startle Cas.

They had been driving for about 10 minutes, Castiel falling asleep in Dean's arms, when a little voice piped up from the back.

'Sam! Me hungry!'

Dean groaned and looked backwards. 'What, now?'

'Yep' Gabriel rubbed his tummy.

Dean turned back to his brother.

'What do three year olds like to eat?'

**What indeed? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading- I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Ok, all the cuteness starts here! :D**

**Thanks for reviews so far!- they mean a lot!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review- I promise to reply!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The burger bar was alive with the cackle of excited children, their parents trying to calm them down. Lights were shining brightly, with the run up to Christmas the whole centre was covered in wreaths and decorations.

Gabriel's eyes shone, wide and happy as he turned a full 360, Sam grabbing his hand before he fell over. It looked as if the Archangel did in fact have the mind of a small child; they'll have to wait to see if he had any angel mojo. Cas didn't look like he was going to be a problem.

The little baby was currently asleep against Dean's chest, snoring slightly; Dean looked dewy eyed down at him. 'Aint he cute?' he grinned dopily.

Sam smiled and looked down at Gabriel.

'Come on, let's go get something to eat' he smiled, Gabriel squealing as he ran along beside him, barely keeping up with Sam's long strides.

They sat together at a table, Gabriel kicking his legs excitedly. Dean sat down, gently supporting Cas's head; he was too small to even fit in a high chair.

'I'll go order' said Sam, clapping his hands.

'Yay!' cried Gabriel in delight; a typical four year old.

Dean grinned at him. 'You ok, little man?' he asked.

'I is fine' smiled Gabriel.

'Right' Dean leaned back, moving Castiel so he could cradle him in his arms.

Cas blinked up at him, eyes wide, reaching up with his little hands. Dean took a little hand, Cas's fingers gripping onto one of his fingers.

'Dean?' Dean looked up.

'What's up, Gabe?'

'Why is it all so shiny?' Gabriel pointed upwards to the large bauble suspended from the ceiling, the light reflecting off it

'It's uh, nearly Christmas, so all the pretty things come out' Dean tried to make it as simple as he could.

'What's Christmas?' asked, Gabriel leaning forwards.

Before Dean had a chance to explain, Sam came in and saved him.

'Dinner time!' he exclaimed, setting down a Happy Meal in front of Gabriel; a Big Mac for him and Dean. Cas was still asleep.

'Great!' carefully balancing Cas in his arms, Dean bit into his burger, humming happily.

Gabriel looked distastefully at his own food. 'I don't want this' he said, pushing it away. 'I want ice cream!'

Sam blinked at him. 'No, Gabe. Burger _then _ice cream'

'I don't want burger!' wailed Gabriel. 'I want ice cream!'

'Ice cream isn't food- it's dessert. Eat food first' Sam patiently explained to the four year old.

'I want ice cream!' demanded Gabe.

Dean pointed at him with his burger. 'The kid wants ice cream- give him ice cream'

'Yay!' Gabriel leant forward and grabbed his small tub of ice cream.

'Dean!' Sam treated him to a Bitchface as Gabe tucked in.

'What?'

With that, Castiel decided to wake up. He started wailing, little arms flapping around.

'Oh no, little man. Don't cry! It's alright 'Dean soothed him. He looked around desperately, anything to stop the baby crying. His eyes fell on Gabriel's ice cream, which was fast disappearing.

He leant over and stuck his finger in, scooping a bit up.

'Hey!' Gabriel looked at him, furious he had stolen is ice cream.

Dean put his finger close to Cas's mouth. Castiel stopped crying for a few seconds, before opening his mouth and letting Dean stick his finger into his mouth. His eyes widened as the cold hit him, before sucking on Dean's finger until there was no trace of ice cream left.

Dean grinned and looked up at Sam, who gave him an impressed look.

Gabriel, however, was unimpressed. 'That was my ice cream.' He moaned, pushing his own ice cream pot away, completely cleaned out.

'Good boy' smiled Sam, cleaning away that and his unfinished (and unstarted) burger.

Dean tickled Cas under the chin, making the tiny boy giggle.

Suddenly, he leaned in forwards and moved away with a grimace.

'We need to find a baby store.' He pointed at Cas. 'He needs a change.'

Sam snorted, before standing up. 'Well, this centres open for another two hours, so we can get some stuff in. Plus Gabe needs more clothes.'

Dean nodded, standing up carefully as well. Gabriel clambered on top of the table, his little shoes leaving footmarks on the table.

'Gabriel!' Sam quickly swept him up, Gabriel laughing as he hugged Sam tight.

Sam sighed and they walked out of the burger bar, Dean slightly in front.

When they got clear, Dean turned round to look at him.

'Which way to the Baby Store?'

**Shopping time! That'll be fun!**

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Update will be coming soon...**

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Another fun cute-filled chapter here- I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please leave a review- they mean a lot to me! And I will reply! **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Sam, it's the middle of winter, you can't dress him like that!' Dean hissed, holding Cas close.

'What?' cried Sam defensively. 'He looks sweet.'

Gabriel stepped out the changing room in the kiddies department. 'I feel silly' he complained. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, bright blue shorts and green Crocs.

Dean couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Gabriel glared at him, his little bottom lip wobbling slightly.

'Sorry' Dean coughed, forcing his face into seriousness.

'Sam, I don't like it' Gabe complained, pulling at his shirt.

Sam sighed theatrically. 'Ok then, you can take it off. You can pick your own trousers, but let me look at your shirt.'

'Okay' the little boy happily tore off the clothing, tossing them on the floor before skipping down the corridor, earning some 'aw's' from passers by.

'Whatever you do, don't give that kid your fashion sense. 'Grinned Dean, jiggling Cas in his arms. The little baby's eyes were wide open, bright blue orbs looking round the brightly lit room in amazement, kicking his little legs.

'Why? What's wrong with my fashion sense?' Sam looked down at his attire.

'What's right with it?' teased Dean, smiling. His smile grew as he looked over Sam's shoulder. The younger Winchester turned around and grinned as well.

Gabriel had come back up the corridor, having taken off his trousers and his shirt, leaving him in just his pants. On top of his head, however, was a bright red hat, so big it covered his eyes. Gabriel was grinning insanely from ear to ear.

'Me want this!' he exclaimed happily, bending his head upwards to see under the rim of the hat. 'Can I have this one?'

Sam bent down and pushed the hat up out of Gabriel's eyes. 'You want this one?' he asked.

Gabriel nodded vigoursly. 'Please?' he whined.

Sam looked at him for a few seconds, before breaking into a smile. 'Sure, buddy. But just this once! Now go find some trousers to wear.'

'Thank you!' cried Gabriel, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. He then promptly ran down the corridor again.

Sam smiled and turned back to Dean, who was looking at him strangely.

'What?'

'Nothing!' Dean held the hand not holding Castiel up.

'They only get to be kid once; why don't we make the most of it?'

'Yeah, your right.' Sighed Dean.

He looked down at Cas. He had been studying him for a while and hazarded a guess at his age being roughly 5-6 months old; he was certainly too big to be newborn. The little angel laughed again, arms coming up to grab at Dean's jacket lapels.

'Aren't you a big boy?' cooed Dean, bringing his face closer to Cas'. 'Yes you are!'

Castiel kicked his legs again, little feet coming loose from the blanket Dean had wrapped him in.

'What's wrong?' cooed Dean again. 'You wanna stretch your legs?' He gently put Cas into a sitting position in his arms, before bending down and putting the angel's feet on the floor.

Very awkwardly, with bent legs, Dean gently helped Cas 'walk' across the floor, Sam stepping back, smiling.

'Your good with him' he noted, as Dean stood back up, raising his arms up and down, making Cas squeal with delight.

'Yeah, well. I had a lot of practice with you sasquatch. And plus, he's still Cas.'

'You'd do that with Cas?' grinned Sam.

Dean shot him an angry glare before smiling back at Castiel, who was giggling at him.

There were some quite footsteps behind them and they both turned around, watching as Gabriel walked up to them, back in his own clothes, with some black trousers and yellow t-shirts under his arms, his trusty hat on top of his head.

'Done' he exclaimed proudly.

'Good boy!' Sam patted him on top of the head, dislodging his hat.

'Hey!' Gabriel scooped down to pick it up, returning it to his head.

Sam laughed, before scooping Gabe under his arms and tickling his belly, making him scream with laughter.

'Come on now, children!' grinned Dean, after Sam put the little Archangel down. 'Someone's gotta pay for all this, and it isn't gonna be me!'

They made their way over to the checkout, the smiling lady looking from Gabriel bobbing up and down on the floor, to Cas lying in Dean's arms, rubbing his eyes.

'What a nice little family' she said softly, scanning their items, as Sam grinned insanely.

They went quickly outside, the cold night hitting them, Dean holding Cas closer. As they reached the Impala, Gabriel put his arms up to Sam, who picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.

Once inside and when Gabriel was firmly strapped in, Sam got into the drivers seat. He watched Gabriel rub his eyes in the mirror, yawning deeply.

'You tired, little man?' he asked.

'Uh huh' yawned Gabriel, stretching.

Sam turned back to Dean, who was cradling Castiel in his lap.

'Know any child-friendly motels?'

**Aw. Bedtime for the little angels! More cuteness coming up in the next chapter!**

**Thank for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Another cute-filled chapter for you- I hope you enjoy it! **

**To my knowledge, The Crystal Hotel is not real (I think) and The Little Elephant is a figment on my imagination. If they are real, I swear I do not own them **

**I hope you enjoy this and please review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'We can't take them to a motel'

Sam didn't take his eyes off the road. 'Why not?'

Dean looked down at Castiel, the little baby was lying against his chest with his little legs tucked up underneath him, making small snoring noises, making Dean smile. Cas's hair was even more bed head than usual.

'Because motels are skeevy. I will not take them to a motel. We are going to a hotel.' Dean finalised the deal, looking at his brother, who smiled bemusedly at him.

'When's the last time we went to a hotel?'

Dean smiled and shrugged the best he could. 'I guess it's worth the extra money now.'

Sam nodded and checked his rear view mirror. Gabriel was sitting up with his head against the window, fast asleep. His little hands were shoved in his pockets, his little red coat Sam had bought his wrapped around him. Sam smiled and looked back at the road.

Dean was watching him, grinning. 'Cute, huh?'

'Yeah' Sam sighed. He cleared his throat. 'What if they stay like this?'

'Kids?' Dean looked down at Cas, whose little fingers had started to grip his leather jacket. 'I guess it wouldn't be that bad. On the other hand' he chuckled. 'Their not much help in a demon fight like this.'

Sam nodded, eyes flicking back up to look at Gabriel, who hadn't stirred. Sam sighed and checked the road they were on for signs for hotel.

'Sam, look!' Dean pointed and Sam quickly turned off.

Down the well lit road, Sam pulled the Impala into the car park of a rather majestic looking hotel.

_The Crystal_

'Looks as good a place as any' noted Dean, nodding. Sam turned off the car and turned to look at Gabriel, the little Archangel still asleep.

'Right.' He said, as though formulating a battle plan. 'You go in and book. I'll grab sleepyhead.'

'Right.' Dean, cradling Cas closer to keep him out of the evening's harsh wind, quickly putting him under his jacket.

He made his way across the car park, wiping his feet before entering the, in his opinion posh, foyer of the hotel. The lady at the desk, a young woman with bleached blond hair, greeted him.

'Would you liked to book a room, sir?' she asked in a clipped, south, accent.

'Uh, yeah. Two adults, two kids.' Dean told her, removing Cas from his coat, as though not to attract suspicion. The woman, whose nametag said Joyce, smiled, her cold exterior breaking for a second.

'Two children?'

Dean looked behind him and stopped, staring.

Sam had just walked in, little Gabriel had his legs wrapped around him, head lolling on his neck, eyes half closed, almost asleep. He looked so cute.

Sam walked up to him and grinned. 'You should have heard him cry when I had to wake him.' he said softly, Dean now noted Gabriel's red rimmed eyes.

'Aw, Sammy.'

'Excuse me?'

The Brother's, completely embroiled in the small children in both their arms, looked back at Joyce, who was watching them impatiently.

'You're key' she said, pushing a key across. 'You pay when you leave.'

'Thank you.' Dean balanced Castiel in his arms, picking up the key in the other. Sam, Gabriel still sleeping in his helpfully long arms, followed his brother as they walked to their room.

Dean opened their door and walked in, Sam happily walking in and looking around.

'Roomy' he noted. It was true; their room was about the size of one of the usual motel's they spent the night in, it was probably bigger than Bobby's house.

'Nice' grinned Dean, sitting down on the bed and laying Cas down next to him, careful to keep an eye on him.

Sam crossed the room and, spotting a smaller sized bed, gently laid Gabriel down, the little boy groaning as his face lost the warmth of Sam's neck. His eyes opened blearily.

'Sam?' he groaned.

'It's ok, kiddo. Just go back to sleep.'

'-kay' Gabriel turned over and buried his face in the pillow, falling straight back to sleep.

Sam grinned and looked back at Dean, who was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed.

He walked over and poked his brother, about to say something when he was cut off by a small voice.

'Sam? Me can't sleep.'

Sam sighed and turned back around. 'Yes you can, Gabe. Sleep time.'

'No!' Gabriel sat up in bed, tiredness still evident in his eyes.

Dean grinned and picked Cas up again, cradling him closer, the little angel snoring and sighing, making cute baby noises, which made Dean grin.

Sam had an idea. 'Wait here' he told his brother, before leaving the room and shutting the door. Gabriel looked at the door, bewildered. His bottom lip wobbled.

'Hey, little man, he'll be back.' Dean reassured him, making the small Archangel smile. Within minutes, Sam was back, a small battered book in his hands.

Dean recognised it. '"The Little Elephant"? he asked Sam, who looked pleased with himself.

'You used to read it to me in the Impala when we were kids. I figured it'll help Gabriel go to sleep.'

Dean nodded. 'It's worth a shot.'

Sam smiled and sat on the bed, picking Gabriel up and placing him between his legs, bringing the book in front of them both, Gabriel holding onto Sam's wrists.

"There once was an elephant called Ellie, who lived in a big, green jungle with her mummy elephant and daddy elephant' Sam began reading, Gabriel settling down immediately to listen, completely enthralled. With every few sentences, his looked up at Sam, grinning, Sam smiling back down at him.

Dean smiled and settled back against the headrest, little Cas still in his arms.

-x-

'The end' Sam finished the story, looking down at Gabriel, who he wasn't surprised to see, had fallen sound asleep. He gently put the book away, before manoeuvring himself away, lying Gabriel back down on the pillow.

He looked over at his brother and grinned. Dean was fast asleep, snoring gently, with Castiel curled up on his chest. The little angel's legs were curled up underneath him, Dean's hand tenderly placed on his back to stop him from falling. They looked so sweet together.

Sam grinned before looking down; Gabriel's hand was still clutching at one of his arms. He sighed before lying down next to the Archangel, Gabriel immediately turning to him and snuggling up.

While the brother's and their angel's fell asleep, the snow fell outside.

Tomorrow looked like a promising day of fun.

**What will they get up to in the morning, bearing in mind they are children and it's snowing- what would you do? ;) Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please take the time to review- I appreciate all your views, good or bad. **

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Hope your enjoying it so far...thanks for all the reviews and support so far! **

**This is a longer chapter than usual, so I hope you enjoy it- it's full of cuteness **

**Please don't forget to review- they mean a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

A hard weight flumped down onto Sam's stomach, pushing all the air out of his lungs. Suddenly his legs started moving on their own accord, jumping up and down. Opening his eyes, bleary from sleep, he groaned when he saw who woke him up.

'Sammy, it's snowing!' yelled Gabriel. 'Snowing!'

The little boy was grinning in delight, eyes wide and shining as he brought down the pillow again on Sam's head, still bouncing up and down on the bed. Sam grinned and looked to the clock next to the bed. He closed his eyes as his smile disappeared rapidly.

'Gabe' he moaned. 'It's half past two.'

'So?' Gabriel's enthusiasm was not dampened in the slightest. 'Me want to play in snow!' he cried.

Sam sat up in bed, looking over at Dean. He grinned again; Dean had moved during the next, now curled up in a semi circle shape, Cas snoozing peacefully up close to his body. Dean was normally a heavy sleeper, often to be found snoring in the early hours. This morning, however, there was no sound, which told Sam his brother wasn't really asleep; probably keeping himself alert in case Castiel woke up.

He turned back to Gabriel, who was watching him with expectant eyes. 'Gabriel, go back to sleep.' He told him, turning around and closing his eyes. He knew full well Gabriel was going to make a fuss.

Sure enough, when he turned back around, Gabriel had flumped back down on the bed, little lip wobbling, tears falling down his face. He rubbed at his eyes. 'Me wanna go out in snow!' he cried, moving nearer to Sam, arms open.

Sam took him in, hugging him close, Gabriel not making a fuss, obviously still tired. The little Archangel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, pulling himself closer.

'But me wanna see the snow' he moaned quietly, falling back to sleep.

Sam smiled down at him, before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep himself.

-x-

'Wake up, Sammy!' Dean's voice woke Sam up again, opening his eyes to see Cas thrust at him. He shuffled to a sitting position, gently holding Cas close to his chest whilst Dean went the bathroom.

He looked down at Castiel; the little angel's eyes were open, blinking up at him clearly, the blue shining brightly.

'Hi there, little man' cooed Sam quietly, tickling him under the chin.

Gabriel sat down heavily on the bed next to him, looking down and poking his brother. 'Can I hold him?' he asked, looking in awe at his little brother.

Sam grinned. 'Sit backwards and cross you're legs' he told him, watching as Gabriel shimmied into place. Gently, he placed Cas in his brother's lap, Gabriel gasping and smiling, touching Cas's head and flicking his fingers through his hair.

Cas smiled dopily and let out a little squeal, making Gabe beam.

'Look, Sam! He likes me!'

Sam grinned back at him. 'He loves you Gabriel.' He told the smaller angel, making him smile even more.

The toilet flushed and Dean walked back in, stopping when he caught sight of the two angelic siblings.

'Aint they a pair!' he grinned, sitting on the other side of Gabriel, tickling Cas under the chin, making him giggle.

He looked at Sam, who smiled back at him.

Dean reached behind him and pulled out a bottle he had seemingly made earlier.

Having already fed Cas during the night, as he used to feed Sam when he was younger, Dean thought of another idea.

He looked down at Gabriel, holding out the bottle. 'You wanna go?'

'Yeah!' cried Gabriel, grabbing the bottle and pushing it gently into Castiel's mouth. Cas latched on quickly and began sucking, his little cheeks going in and out rapidly.

Gabriel grinned and looked up at Dean, who smiled down at him. 'Atta boy!' he said, patting Gabe on the shoulder.

'He's hungry!' whistled Gabriel, looking tenderly down at his little brother, who was staring up at him in adoration.

Castiel finished his bottle quickly, using his tongue to push it out of his mouth. Gabriel laughed and bent down to kiss him on the cheek, making Cas sneeze and giggle.

Sam got off the bed and looked out the window, letting out a long whistle. 'Gabriel, there's lots of snow out here!' he told the little boy, who hopped off the bed and launched himself at him, Sam picking him up so he could see out the window.

'Sam, look! Snow!' shouted Gabriel, wriggling in excitement, Sam nearly dropping him. 'Let's go outside!'

'Right, go get dressed first' Sam told him, putting him down. Gabriel skipped off quickly to find some clothes.

Dean grinned. He had Cas laid out on the bed, having just finished changing his nappy. 'Sam, you gotta see this.' He reached into a bag of shopping from the night before on the floor, pulling out a plain baby-grow. He put it on Castiel quickly, before reaching back into the back, pulling out a bright blue all in one.

On it was a small set of white angel wings with the slogan. 'Little Angel' on it. Sam groaned and threw a pillow at Dean's head, which he ducked.

'Trust you!' he grinned as Dean shimmied Cas into it, making sure his feet were secure in the little booties.

'I'm weady!' exclaimed Gabriel, running in the room proudly. He was dressed up in his new red coat, jeans, snow boots and his big red hat, which, again, fell over his eyes.

'Ready, little man?' asked Sam, pulling on his shoes.

'Yep!' cried Gabriel, running to the door and opening it, running into the corridor. Sam quickly followed, leaving Dean to carry Cas and lock the door.

Dean gently walked down the corridor, making cooing noises to Cas, blowing raspberries on his cheeks, making the baby squeal with laughter.

He caught up with Sam in the foyer, Gabriel already outside, watching the snow fall; big flakes hitting him in the eyes, making him blink and laugh.

'Little tyke' grinned Dean, making his way outside, pulling a tiny hat over Cas's head, shielding his ears from the cold.

Dean was about to talk to Gabriel when a large snowball hit him in the head. Gabriel looked at him, turning away and whistling, the picture of innocence.

'You asked for it!' grinned Dean, gently passing Cas to Sam, before bending down and picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at the little archangel, gently hitting him on the shoulder.

Gabriel screamed with delight and threw more snow, hitting Dean in the face again. Dean laughed and reached for more snow.

After about 10 minutes, both Gabriel and Dean were cold and wet, Sam having stood back, out of the way, talking to Cas and tickling him under the chin.

As Sam walked over to them, Dean trying to catch his breath, he noticed as sign pinned to the hotel wall.

'Hey, guys! The Christmas lights turn on tonight in town!' he called. 'Wanna go see that?'

'Sure, Sammy' grinned Dean, walking back over to him and smiling at Cas, who looked delighted to see him.

'It gets underway at six. Plenty of time; we can go get Gabe a hot chocolate and take a look around.' Suggested Sam, making Gabriel nod vigoursly.

'Lets go, lets go!' he grinned, already turning around and haring off down the road.

'Gabriel, wait!' shouted Sam, running to catch up with him, Dean taking a gentle job behind him.

'You wait for me and hold my hand' scolded Sam, Gabriel nodding at him, spirits not dampened at all.

'kay' he smiled, grabbing Sam's hands and skipping forwards.

Dean trudged on behind them, holding Cas close. He managed to catch the last words of Sam and Gabriel's conversation, grinning madly.

'Can I have some ice cream first?'

**Christmas lights! That sounds like fun :D Next chapter up soon...**

**Hope you liked this one, please review and let me know what you think... **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm having so much fun writing this, I had to update it after only one day! **** I really hope you're all enjoying it so far!**

**Please leave a review- you've all been so nice with them so far...**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Hello there, young sir! Would you like a balloon?' a man in a bright yellow suit leant down and beamed at Gabriel, holding out a green balloon.

Gabriel smiled and looked up at Sam, who was stood behind him.

'Can I have one?' he asked excitedly, jumping up and down and pointing.

They had arrived in the town square an hour earlier, the Christmas festivities in full swing. There were toy stands, balloons, Santa's Grotto and lots more. Gabriel's eyes had literally popped out of his head as he looked around, before running off, leaving Sam to sprint after him.

Dean had laughed, before buying a baby sling from a street seller, which had little presents on it. He had tucked Castiel in before wandering after Sam and the ever retreating Gabriel.

Sam smiled down at Gabriel, who was looking at him expectantly. 'Sure, buddy' he grinned as Gabriel let out another excited squeal, grabbing a balloon from the man and hugging it, making his hair stand on end. Sam paid the man and bent down. He took Gabriel's arm and brought him around to face the balloon seller.

'What do you say, little man?' he asked, nodding at the man, who smiled good naturedly down at him.

Gabriel blushed. 'Fank you' he said in a small voice.

'Good boy' Sam let him run off again, to over where Dean was feeding Cas he bottle, sat on the pavement. A few older women stood next to him were looking down at him and smiling. Dean winked at them, making them look away.

Sam stood back up, the balloon seller looking at him.

'Kids, eh?' he grinned, before moving away.

'Yeah' Sam muttered to himself.

He made his way over to Dean, who was now burping Cas, patting him on the back. Gabriel was laughing; Cas's face was peeping over Dean's shoulder and Gabriel was jumping up and down, poking his nose, making the tiny angel blink and laugh.

'You done?' asked Sam, smiling at his brother. If Dean ever had kids of his own, Sam knew he would be more the capable of handling it; he'd come out alright from his parenting skills.

'Yep.' Dean looked down at Gabriel, ruffling his hair. 'Hot chocolate time!' he laughed dramatically. He put Castiel back in his sling, making sure his arms and legs were all tucked in, before reaching down at taking Gabriel's hand, leading the small toddler over to the hot drinks stand.

Sam grinned, watching them go, before following them.

'Can I have spwinkles?' cried Gabriel, pointed at the jar of brightly coloured sweets.

'Yep' Dean fished in his pocket and pulled out some money.

'Yay!' Gabriel beamed at the woman behind the stall, his little freckles showing in the green and red lights.

The woman smiled back at him, before sorting out his drink. She looked at Castiel, his blue eyes blinking at her, the little angel making small noises, clicking his tongue.

'Both yours?' she asked Dean, sprinkling sweets on the three hot chocolates.

Dean didn't quite know what to say, so he said the first thing that came into his head. 'Yeah, both of 'em.' He smiled at the woman, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

The lady saw Sam approaching and looked questioningly at Dean, who beamed at Sam. 'And here's the proud uncle' he said, clapping Sam on the back, who looked at him, confused, though he said nothing.

'Such a nice family' beamed the woman, holding Gabriel out his drink. Gabriel, with his little gloved hands, took the drink and started sucking at it.

Sam watched him, grinning. Gabriel looked up at him and Sam laughed; he had a big splodge of cream on the tip of his nose.

'What?' asked Gabriel, voice high.

Sam reached down and scooped the ice cream off, Gabriel opening his mouth wide. Sam put his finger in his mouth, Gabriel licking off the cream.

Dean laughed, putting some cream on his finger, feeding some to Castiel, who happily licked it up.

A loud voice echoed around the square, making Gabriel jump and slop his drink slightly.

'The Christmas lights will be turned on in give minutes, please make your way to the standing area'

Dean looked down at Gabriel, raising his eyebrows. 'Time to go, buddy!' he walked forwards, Sam grabbing Gabriel's hand and leading him over.

They stood next to each other, Dean grinning at Sam; he was a big kid really. He held Castiel up, the little ones eyes were wide and he laughed at Dean, making the hunter tickle him under the chin.

'Ready to count, Gabe?' asked Sam, picking Gabriel up so he could see the Christmas tree, seconds away from being turned on.

Gabriel beamed at him, watching all the people bustle around. He looked at the timer on the wall, looking excitedly over at Dean, who was jiggling Cas up and down.

'Ready?' Sam told him, the countdown timer reaching 10.

'Yep'

As one, all the people in the square started to countdown. 'Five, four, three, two, one!'

Gabriel shouted the last number, jumping in Sam's arms, squealing in happiness. The whole tree suddenly becoming all Christmassy, the lights shining brightly.

Dean grinned at Gabriel. If he ever stopped hunting, this would be his ideal job. He looked down at Cas, who, in all the commotion had somehow fallen asleep. Dean grinned and tucked him up, making sure he was kept warm.

Nodding at Sam, they made their way back to the Impala, Gabriel holding onto Sam's hand, his balloon in the other. He opened the door and climbed happily in the back, night now setting in. He strapped himself in, smiling as Dean got in the front seat, Sam grabbing the keys.

'Had fun, little man?' asked Dean, smiling over his shoulder at the small Archangel, who was quickly falling asleep,

'Uh huh' grinned Gabriel, playing with his balloon.

'Good.' Dean turned back to Sam. Sam watched as his brother's face cleared, as though a brilliant idea had hit him.

'You know what? We should take em' to Bobby's. For Christmas!' Dean grinned.

Sam frowned, looking at him shocked. 'You think this'll last that long?' he asked, craning his neck to look at the now sleeping Gabriel.

'I don't know, Sam, but if they are here that long, they need someplace to spend Christmas.' Dean explained. 'Not a hotel I'm paying $100 a night to sleep in! Besides, it would be our first _family _Christmas. I'm sure Bobby won't mind'

Sam looked at his brother and grinned.

'Yeah' he agreed. 'That sounds good'

With that, he put the keys in the ignition and smoothly glided it off the road, making his way to Bobby's a happy feeling inside.

What a Christmas they would have this year.

**How will Bobby react when he sees the tiny angels? What frivolities will happen this year? **

**The next chapter will be coming up soon...**

**Please leave a review – they mean so much!**

**I hope you enjoyed this,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all!**

**Really sorry for the long wait...things just keep getting in the way **

**Anywho, here's another cute filled chapter...next one up soon, I promise**

**Please take the time to review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean shut his eyes tightly and counted to five. Any second now, he told himself.

Sure enough-

'Are we nearly there yet?' Gabriel's high pitched sing song voice floated from the back of the Impala, making Sam chuckle.

'Not yet, Gabe' he laughed, not taking his eyes off the road.

They had only been travelling for about an hour, the morning sun shining through the window. They had gone back to the hotel last night to pick up their things and let Gabriel and Castiel have a good night sleep. Early this morning they had set off, Gabriel happily munching on toast; Dean had resisted tutting when he dropped crumbs in his precious baby.

Dean looked down at Castiel; the little boy was sat in his lap, happily gargling to himself; he was shaking his little arms and rattling Dean's keys, laughing every now and then. Dean grinned and took the keys, waving them playfully in Cas's face, making the 7 month old laugh and grab for the keys.

Dean was about to say something to Sam when he was cut off.

'Are we nearly there yet?'

Gabriel leaned forwards, lollipop sticking out of his mouth; Sam ran into a garage while getting gas, coming out with a handful of sweets for the 3 year old.

It was still snowing outside, flicking over the windscreen. Gabriel looked wide eyed out of the window, making patterns with his small fingers; he had successfully drawn a Christmas tree.

'Look, Dean' he called. 'Tree'

Dean turned around in his seat, smiling at Gabriel. 'Wow, that's a cool tree!' he praised the small archangel, making him beam with pride.

Castiel looked up at him, his blue eyes wide. His little face scrunched up slightly, big fat tears forming in his eyes.

'Hey, little man' Dean took him under the arms, holding him up in front of his face, jiggling him up and down. 'What's the matter, Cas?'

Castiel continued to cry, his little mouth opening wide. Dean's eyes widened and he looked closer.

Sam looked sideways at his brother; Dean was peering inside Castiel's mouth.

'Hey, Dean!' he called. 'You lost your keys down there?'

Dean looked at him and tutted, before looking back into Cas's mouth. 'Sammy, I think he's got a tooth coming through'

'Really?' Sam couldn't take his eyes off the road, but he did peer over in that direction.

Dean smiled and looked at Cas. 'Hey, toothy.' He smiled and cooed. 'You gottta tooth'

Castiel stopped crying, his blue eyes wide and watery. Dean took this chance to look back inside his mouth. Sure enough, sitting there is a patch of bright red gum, was a small white object. A tiny tooth.

'Toothy' cooed Dean, bringing Cas close to his face and kissing his nose. He stopped for a moment, looking over at Sam sheepishly. Thankful he hadn't noticed, he tickled Cas under the chin, making him laugh.

'Are we nearly there yet?'

Gabriel's petulant face was visible in the rear view mirror, a little pout, arms crossed.

'You wanna get out and stretch your legs?' Asked Sam. 'We gotta feed you're brother now, anyway?'

'Yay!' shouted Gabriel, making Dean jump.

Sam eased the car into a car park which he was thankful was just around the corner, quickly opening Gabriel's door. The little boy kicked his legs and ran as fast as he could.

'Gabriel, come back!' yelled Sam, haring off after him.

'Run, Sammy, run!' called Dean, chuckling. He unstrapped himself from the car, cradling Castiel to his chest and sitting on the hood of the Impala.

Getting out a bottle which he had prepared earlier from his inner coat pocket, he undid the top, carefully putting the teat near Castiel's mouth. Cas grinned, happily taking the bottle and sucking, his eyes wide, never taking them off Dean's. Dean grinned and moved the bottle, letting more milk into the teat. Making the small sucking noises that all babies make when feeding, Cas finished the bottle quickly.

'That's my boy!' grinned Dean, putting the bottle down and gently burping Cas. He had only been burping for a few seconds when Castiel let out an almighty belch. Dean groaned when he felt some wet warmness slide down his jacket.

'You didn't-'

Castiel giggled and waved his hands about as Dean held him at arms length, craning his neck to look at the back of his jacket. It was covered in baby sick.

'You did! Aw, Cas!' Dean shrugged off his jacket, the cold hitting him.

Castiel giggled and Dean couldn't be mad at him; he was only a baby after all.

Dean laughed and wiped his jacket, shrugging it back on.

'Ah well' he cooed. 'You didn't mean it.'

He smiled and stood up, cradling Cas close to him again, walking in the direction Sam had run off in. Making his way over big clumps of snow, almost losing his footing, Dean poked his head over and grinned when he saw Sam.

Gabriel had made his way over to a small playground, consisting of one set of swings and a slide. Sam was pushing Gabriel on the swing, the archangel kicking his legs and screaming in delight and happiness.

'Look, Sam!' he cried. 'I can fly!'

'Yeah, look at you!' shouted Sam, looking perfectly happy in the first time in ages. 'You're flying!'

Dean grinned, jiggling Cas up and down, making him laugh.

He checked his watch. Nearly half ten.

He walked over to Sam. 'Hey, Sammy- we gotta go! You wanna be there by lunch?' he called.

Sam turned to look at him. in that split second, Gabriel lunged forwards, little foot sticking out. It caught Sam right on the backside, pushing the younger Winchester into the snow, gaining a mouthful in the process.

'Oi!' Sam turned around in the snow, facing a screaming little boy with a bright smile on his face.

'You fell down!' he laughed, pointing. He stuck his feet in the snow, stopping himself.

'Come on, kiddo' laughed Dean, taking his hand, balancing Castiel in his arms and leading Gabriel back to the car.

'Hey, wait!' yelled Sam, running after them.

'Come on slow coach!' cried Gabriel, giggling.

-x-

Several hours later, Gabriel had fallen asleep in the Impala, Castiel doing the same in Dean's arms, snoring gently.

'Aint they little angels?' cooed Dean, looking from one to the other.

Sam grinned and nodded, looking back out the window. They had just made it into Sioux Falls, a few minutes till Bobby's house.

'You wanna wake him? asked Dean, looking back to Gabriel; he had a little red mark on his cheek where he had his hand squashed against it. Dean smiled.

'Nah, wait to we get there'

Dean nodded and sat back, wondering how Bobby was going to take seeing the powerful angel's of the lord like this. He smiled to himself.

Slowly, Sam eased the Impala into Bobby's yard, shutting off the engine. Dean gently climbed out of the car, and walked over to Bobby's front door.

Sam walked over to Gabriel's side of the car, opening the door and quickly stopping Gabriel falling out. 'Come on, little man, you can sleep indoors'

Gabriel groaned and put his arms around Sam's neck, pulling himself closer to Sam. The younger Winchester cradled his head and shut the door.

He waited with Dean while his brother opened the door.

Seconds past when the older hunter, their surrogate father came to the door.

When he looked at them, Dean could have laughed at the expression on his face.

'Which one of you grew a womb and didn't tell me?'

**How will Bobby react to the small angels? Find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Thanks so much for reading...I hope I made you smile!**

**All reviews are appreciated and replied to **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Luckypixi**

**Quick question-**

**Totally unrelated to any fic- **

**I haven't been able to receive any reviews or Story alerts for the past 4 days- I've missed loads of chapters and reviews :C**

**I've changed my email address, but it still haven't been fixed.**

**Ideas most welcome**

**Any ideas?**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews and support so far- they mean a lot to me! :D**

**Another cute-filled chapter here- It's Christmas time!**

**Please leave a review- I promise to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Bobby stared at Gabriel and Gabriel stared back at Bobby. The little Archangel was sat on Sam's knee, while Bobby was perched on his sofa. They looked at each other for about another five minutes before Bobby broke the silence.

'What'cha do this time, Dean?' the older Hunter asked Dean, who raised his eyebrows defensively.

'Me? For once, Bobby, I didn't do this!' Dean held an arm up in the air, careful not to dislodge Castiel, who was looking wide eyed around the room.

Bobby turned to the youngest Winchester. 'Sam?'

Sam shook his head, and, out of eyesight of Gabriel, pointed downwards. Bobby's eyes widened.

'Come on, Sam. Why the hell would Gabriel turn himself into a four year old?' Bobby was sceptical.

'Me didn't do it!' cried Gabriel, crossing his arms, using his well-worn pout.

'Gabe didn't want to turn himself into anything; he was trying to turn Cas into a baby. Cas chanted something and they both ended up like this.' Dean shook Castiel slightly, who giggled.

Bobby sighed and sank back into his chair. He ran a hand down his face. 'I'll buy it. What do we do now?'

Dean shrugged. 'We don't know how long this'll last; we just got to look after them 'till it goes.'

Bobby nodded. 'Well, you're all welcome to stay, God knows I could use the company.'

'Thanks, Bobby' Sam nodded at his surrogate father in thanks.

Castiel suddenly exploded into high pitch laughter, making Dean jump. He had no idea what the tiny angel was laughing at, but it made him smile all the same.

'Well, he's been more vocal in the last five minutes than he has been since I've met him.' Bobby looked at the beaming baby, eye twinkling. 'Give him here'

Dean looked sheepish. Bobby looked at him, indignant.

'Boy' he started, moving his ever present baseball cap so he could get a better look at Dean. 'Your Daddy left you two rugrats with me more times than you've had hot dinners. I think I can hold a baby'

Dean looked ashamed. 'You're the man' he muttered, gently passing Cas over to Bobby's waiting arms.

Bobby smiled down at Castiel, who looked up at him with his big blue eyes. 'Well, you're a lot cuter now than when you were grown, yes you are!' Bobby cooed.

He looked up at Dean. 'Well, we got a four year old in the house and it's nearly Christmas. I better got fetch the decorations outta the basement.'

Sam grinned and jiggling his knees, making Gabriel laugh and hold on tightly to his legs.

'Really, Bobby? You don't normally celebrate Christmas-' Sam started.

-'But we were hoping you'd change your mind this year.' Dean cut in, looking hopefully at Bobby, who smiled at him.

'You soppy date' snorted Bobby. He turned back to look at Sam. 'Christmas is normally a family affair, and since you two grew up, I've got no family. It'll be nice to do it this year.'

Dean grinned like a four year old, putting Gabriel to shame.

Bobby stood up, gently making sure Cas didn't fall. Castiel stuck out his tiny arms and dislodged Bobby's hat, making it fall to the floor.

Sam and Dean both gasped. You didn't touch Bobby's hat, not even when he was sleeping- they had learnt that the hard way.

But, to their surprise, Bobby just laughed. 'You little tyke- not much of an angel now, are you?'

He handed Castiel over to Sam, who cradled him close. Cas suddenly sneezed, making Sam jump. He looked down at the baby in his arms and gently wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

Dean grinned, watching his brother. He knew, if it ever happened; Sam would make a great father one day.

'Boy' Dean looked at Bobby, saluting.

'Yes sir' he said in military fashion.

'You can help carry the decorations up-'

'Me help! Me help!' Gabriel launched himself off Sam's lap, running as fast as he little legs could carry him, following Dean and Bobby out the door.

'Me want to carry something!' he whined, looking up at Dean.

'All right, little man, you can carry something' Dean picked him up, earning a squeal of happiness from the small angel.

They made their way down the steps, past the Panic Room, before coming to another room. A note, handwritten in crayon, proudly read 'The Christmas Cupboard'

Bobby flipped the switch and Dean looked around in awe.

'It's just like when we were kids!' he gasped, fingering a wreath hanging from the wall, eyes scanning over bright, albeit slightly dusty decorations. A tree stood proudly in the corner, still as green as the day Bobby brought it.

'Untouched since the day I packed it in here.' Bobby told him, moving over to grab a box, which looked like it was stuffed full of tree decorations. He looked down at Gabriel.

'Your gonna have fun putting this lot up' he told him, passing Dean a box. He filled Gabriel's arms with carrier bags of wall and ceiling decorations before hanging the wreath around his neck.

Gabriel grinned and ran back up the stairs, yelling 'Look, Sam! Look what I got!'

Dean laughed softly and waited while Bobby grabbed the tree, bear hugging it. They made their way up the stairs, dropping their load at Sam's feet in the living room.

'It's all how I remember it' Sam grinned, pulling a streamer from the bag Gabriel had brought up. It was bright red with yellow snow patches; he turned it in his fingers, remembering Christmases gone by.

Bobby gently kicked him on the leg, breaking him out of his reverie. 'This lot's not gonna put itself up, you know.' He smiled.

Gabriel immediately started screaming again. 'Me! I wanna help! Me!'

'Yeah, Gabriel, you can help!' Sam was happy with Gabriel's enthusiasm; it had been a long time since he had seen someone as excited about Christmas.

Gabriel, his little eyes flashing looked up at Dean, who looked down at him proudly.

Bobby looked between the two brothers. 'Well, I have to say , this makes a welcome change from you two bickering all day'

Dean looked over at Sam; Maybe Gabriel was achieving what he had set out to do all along.

Castiel broke the moment, however, when he let out an almighty cry, tears streaming down his face.

'He'll want feeding' Dean muttered, taking the tiny angel from Sam. He fished around in his bag for the bottle, dislodging a jar of baby food. He looked at it for a second, before putting the bottle back.

He unscrewed the lid, dipping the small orange plastic spoon that came with it, into the mushy food. He held it near Cas's mouth, who, obviously had never tasted baby food before. Cas stuck out his tongue, before opening his mouth wide and letting Dean put the food in.

'That's it, good boy!' Dean praised him, loading up the spoon again. 'Num, num' Castiel giggling and Dean wiped away a small amount of food from the side of his face, trying to feed him again.

Sam, Bobby and Gabriel watched, as though in a trance, before Bobby cleared his throat.

'Like I said- these decoration's aint gonna put themselves up!'

Gabriel tore his eyes away from his little brother, looking up at Sam. 'Me wanna help!'

'We'll put the streamers up first' Bobby instructed. 'Sam, you take that end and I'll grab the other end-'

Dean looked up from feeding Cas.

The next few hours were sure gonna be fun.

**The next chapter will be full of fun and cuteness- decoration time! **

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Next chapter is up soon...**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the delay...Nearly the holidays...lots of things to do before Christmas! **

**Another cute chapter here for you, mainly because I thought the last one lacked cuteness...**

**Please take the time to review- they mean a lot to me and are always replied to**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'I want to put that one up!'

'Gabriel, just calm down for a sec...'

'No! Me wants to put that one on the wall!'

Gabriel stretched as high as he could on his tip toes, little hands reaching for the hanging decoration Sam held in his hands. The younger Winchester simply held them about chest height, just above his reach.

'If you don't calm down, you won't be able to put any up at all.' He told the small angel, who pouted.

'I'm calmed now' he told Sam. 'Can I put it up now?'

Sam grinned; he couldn't stay mad with Gabriel for long. Bending down slightly, he picked the angel up in one arm and let him grab the decoration. Pushing in the pin with his thumb, he watched as Gabriel threaded the decoration string around it, leaving it proudly hanging in place.

Dean clapped from his seat from the sofa. 'Well done, Gabe! You did good!'

'Me did it! Me did it!' squealed Gabriel, wriggling in Sam's arms.

'Don't think your done yet, boy.' Bobby's gruff voice floated upwards from his crouching position on the floor; he had fished more decorations out of the box. 'More streamers up next- then we can start on the tree.'

'Tree!' yelled Gabriel, his face wide and beaming as Bobby held out a streamer for him to hang up.

Soon, it was like Santa's Grotto in Bobby's living room, with streamers , hanging baubles and Happy Christmas signs hanging in the window. Dean hung up the last streamer, smiling when he looked around the room.

'I haven't had a Christmas like this for years' he murmured.

Sam gave him a look, but didn't say anything; Christmas wasn't always a happy time for him.

Dean picked Castiel up and he faltered when he thought he was a little heavier than last time. He frowned, but thinking nothing of it, he carried Cas around the room, showing him all the decorations. Castiel looked around wide eyed and opened mouthed, his little face lighting up as he stared around. He swung his hands around, making high pitched laughing sounds; Dean could tell his was happy. Cas opened his mouth and a strange sound came up, kind of like a groan, but with a tone. Dean grinned. Surely Castiel was too young to start talking?

Gabriel looked up and Dean and held his little arms out. 'Me hold him?' he asked.

Dean smiled and gently bent down; there was no reason why Gabriel shouldn't hold his brother. 'Just be careful with him' Dean told him, transferring Cas to Gabriel's waiting arms.

Gabriel nodded and gently cradled Cas to his chest, looking down at him and smiling. 'Hello, Cassie' he murmured. 'I'm your big brother. Me gonna take care of you.'

Castiel stared into his brother's eyes, completely captivated. Gabriel grinned and gave him an Eskimo Kiss, rubbing their little noses together.

Sam grinned as he watched the pair of them; they would never behave like this when they were fully grown. Suddenly, he had an idea. Fishing around in his bag, he pulled out a camera they sometimes used on surveillance hunts, and started snapping away.

Castiel, meanwhile, had found something to cry about. Big fat tears ran down his face as he sobbed. Gabriel turned wide, terrified eyes up at Dean, who smiled encouragingly down at him.

'Just talk to him and rock him- he might want to go to sleep.' Dean told him softly.

Gabriel, who still looked at bit alarmed, looked down at his screaming brother. 'Cassie, don't cry. Me here, your safe. I don't like it when you cry.' Gabriel rocked his brother back and forth, hoping Cas would soon stop sobbing. 'See, there's no need to cry- your big brothers' here'

Cas hiccupped and startled himself to a stop. Gabriel giggled, wiping a tear from his eye; it had upset him when Castiel was crying.

'Atta boy!' praised Dean, patting Gabriel on the back. Gabriel grinned up at him.

'Me did it!' he beamed, looking over at Sam.

'You did, good boy!'

Bobby was watching the scene sparkling eyes; the Boys were in their element with these kids. He cleared his throat. 'You wanna do the tree now?'

'Tree!' grinned Gabriel, carefully passing Castiel back to Dean and bounding over to Bobby and Sam, who handed him the first bauble. As proud as punch, Gabriel hung the first bauble on a branch. The bright yellow bauble hung there and Gabriel stared at it for a few moments.

Sam nudged him and Gabriel snapped out of his trance. 'Wanna do some more?' he asked, holding his hand, which was holding a red bauble, up.

Gabriel smiled and grabbed it, hanging it on the tree. Soon, all the baubles were up and Sam helped Bobby wind on the tinsel, Gabriel directing where they put it.

A few hours later, the sun was going down and Gabriel had started to rub his eyes. Castiel was already fast asleep against Dean's chest, the elder Winchester stroking his hair gently, smiling when the angel sighed in his sleep.

Sam grinned at Bobby and reached in the last bag, pulling out a box. Pulling the object out, he turned to Gabriel.

Bobby spoke to him first. 'If you help Sam, how about I make you a hot chocolate and get you ready for bed?' he asked kindly, Gabriel yawning up at him.

'Help with what?' he muttered, looking over at Sam. His eyes lit up when he saw the object the youngest Winchester was holding.

'Wanna put the angel on top the tree?' grinned Sam.

Gabriel's grin went past his ears as he walked forwards. Sam instructed him to turn around and quickly hoisted him up on his shoulders. With a small gap between Gabriel's head and the ceiling, the angel hugged his legs tight around Sam's head, making sure he didn't fall off.

Sam passed the angel up to him and Gabriel held it in his hands, looking at it intently. It was a traditional angel, with the white dress, a wand with a star on the end and the attached halo: Gabriel thought it looked beautiful.

Slowly and very carefully, he placed it on the topmost branch, making sure it didn't fall off.

'Done' he whispered.

'Good boy' Sam gently lifted him down, carrying him over to the sofa.

Bobby walked in at that moment, carrying a small mug of hot chocolate, complete with cream and sprinkles. He gave it to Gabriel, winking. 'If you're a good boy, and go straight to sleep, you can help me with some more things tomorrow.'

Gabriel grinned, a cream moustache already covering his upper lip.

Sam looked at him, noting how tired he was. He looked over at Dean, and grinned when he saw Dean had fallen asleep, having put Castiel in his sling to sleep.

They would have to find somewhere proper to sleep in the morning.

'You leave him down here tonight, son.' Said Bobby softly. 'You can take the fold-out bed.'

'Thanks, Bobby.'

Sam gently laid a blanket over the now sleeping Gabriel; the angel was gently snoring, eyes tightly closed.

Sam grinned and pulled out his makeshift bed.

He turned around and looked out the window. It was already snowing. Mind now buzzing with the things he could do with Gabriel in the snow in the morning, Sam Winchester fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**What will Sam get up to tomorrow in the snow...? Find out in the next chapter.**

**For chronological reasons, this chapter is set the day **_**before **_**Christmas Eve. This will carry on through the New Year and end soon after...I just couldn't resist doing Christmas with the little angels! :D**

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**Ok, so this chapter is going to be split into two parts, because I think I can fit in more cuteness that way. **

**So it's Christmas Eve- what will they all get up to today? Read on and find out!**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow, as soon as I can get to my computer **

**Enjoy and please leave a review! I promise to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The light was shining dimly through the windows when Sam woke up, stretching the ache from his long limbs, caused by sleeping on the floor. His wince turned to a smile when he looked around. Gabriel was hugging a seat cushion tightly to his chest, his face squashed against one side as he slept and dribbled slightly. Dean was still sat in the chair, sleeping, arms still holding Castiel gently in place. The tiny angel was snoring gently against Dean's chest, his black hair blowing backwards and forwards with every breath Dean took.

Sam heard a rustle and saw Bobby stood in the doorway, who was also watching the scene.

'Coffee?' he offered the younger Winchester, who sat up and followed him into his small kitchen. He sat at the table, from which he still had a good view of the sleeping occupants of the living room.

'I've never seen Dean look so content.' Mused Bobby, pouring Sam his coffee. 'It suits him.'

Sam hummed in agreement. He coughed and stretched again. 'It'll be a shame when they turn back. They're a lot easier to deal with like this.' He grinned.

Bobby tutted and poured another coffee as Dean walked in, cradling Castiel to his chest, who was still sleeping.

'Hey, guys' he yawned, sitting down at the table. He undid the sling around Cas, allowing him to move around and kick his legs in his sleep.

Bobby chuckled and looked down at him. 'He's a good sleeper.'

Dean nodded, taking a mouthful of coffee. 'He wasn't too bad when he was full grown either.'

Sam gave him a look, but said nothing. He didn't want to know.

'What?' Dean looked defensive.

'How do you know he's a good sleeper?' asked Sam, eyebrows raised.

'He sleeps. When you're not around, Sam, I see Cas quite a lot. We hunt together sometimes and other times he sleeps' he caught Sam's look. 'We don't sleep _together. _Just within close proximity.'

Sam scoffed. 'I'm not leaving to do research with Bobby ever again.'

Dean laughed and Bobby looked offended.

'Kidding.' Sam held his hands up, smiling. He didn't care what Dean and the angel got up to. Not really.

They watched as Castiel twitched in his sleep, little hands waving in midair as he dreamed. His big blue eyes blinked opened and widened when he saw the three faces looking down at him. He smiled, showing a pearly white tooth which was just poking out of his gum.

'Morning, Toothy' smiled Dean, tickling Cas underneath the chin, making him giggle. Suddenly Castiel sat absolutely still. Seconds later, he sneezed, making himself jump. A fresh set of tears wormed their way down his face, big fat drops.

'Ah, no. We don't want tears, do we?' cooed Dean, picking him up and laying him across his shoulder. He never thought of himself as the parent type. But he guessed it would come naturally if the situation called for it.

There was some shuffling footsteps and Dean looked over his shoulder to see Gabriel stood there. The little Archangel was wearing one of Sam's old shirts, which almost reached his feet. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned as he came into the room and clambered up on one of the chairs.

'Morning.' Sam looked at him.

'Mawning.' Gabriel looked happier this morning, light brown eyes shining.

Bobby clapped his hands and Gabriel jumped about a foot in the air. He turned to look at the older hunter, brows crossed, a well worn pout on his face.

Bobby chuckled. 'If looks could kill. Breakfast?' he asked the small angel. Gabriel's face cleared and he smiled.

'Yes pwease!' he cried.

'Thought so' Bobby looked at the other two, but Sam and Dean both shook their heads.

As Bobby busied himself with breakfast, Gabriel looked down at Castiel, who was sucking on one of his feet.

'Hello, Cassie!' Gabriel tickled him under the chin. 'Your footy taste good?'

Castiel giggled, making Gabriel beam and look up at Dean, who grinned down at him.

'Here.' Bobby put a plate on the table. 'Boiled egg and soldiers' he smiled. He turned to Sam and Dean. 'Used to be your favourite'

Gabriel looked down at the boiled egg, with it's yellow dripping yolk and the thinly cut chunks of toast. 'Yummy!' he delved right in, little spoon scooping out the egg yolk.

Dean pulled out a jar of baby food for Cas and fed him, Castiel thoroughly enjoying his egg custard.

Just after Gabriel finished his breakfast, Dean gave Castiel to Sam.

'Look after him for a few hours? There' something I gotta do.'

Sam nodded and went back to looking after Gabriel, making sure Castiel was fine.

They went into the living room, to finish off the decorating.

-x-

Sam cocked his head and looked behind him when he heard the front door bang. He turned away from making paper chains with Gabriel, little Cas happily gurgling in Bobby's lap on the sofa.

'Dean?'

Sam got up and went out to the corridor.

'Go away, Sam! You'll ruin it!' Sam laughed when he saw Dean with a massive bag in his hands, balancing as he walked up the stairs.

'Alright, keep your hair on! I didn't see anything.' Sam held his hands up and walked back into the living room.

Dean walked back into the room, bag-less and smiled when he saw Cas. The little angel held his arms out to be picked up and Dean happily did so.

Bobby grinned up at him, standing up and helping Gabriel make more paper chains. Sam coughed and Dean looked at him, gently putting Cas down on the chair, covered by pillows as he turned to his brother.

'I thought maybe I'd take Gabriel into town. Show him the Christmas lights?'

'Yeah, go for it. When's the next time he'll be a kid at Christmas?' Dean encouraged his brother; he could do with getting out the house.

Dean turned back to Castiel and his heart skipped a beat. Castiel wasn't there, just an empty sofa. He looked around desperately, before grabbing his brother's arm.

'Dude! Cas is gone!'

The colour drained out of Sam's face and he too looked around. He turned to look at the place where Castiel had been and his face smoothed out.

'He's right there, you idiot!' Sam told his brother, smiling when Dean spun around. Sure enough, there was Cas, giggling as though nothing had happened.

'Huh.' Dean had no way to explain it. Cas definitely hadn't been there a few seconds before. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Dean picked Castiel up again.

As Sam got Gabriel into his red coat and wellie boots, the four year old looked excited and was dancing on the spot.

'Me going to see some lights!' he told Dean proudly, as Sam zipped his coat up.

We sure are!' Sam grinned, pulling on his own boots. 'Go wait for me outside.'

'Okiedokie' Gabriel happily skipped outside, immediately picking up at handful of snow. He threw it up in the air and laughed when it came back down at hit him on the head. He shook his head, snow showering his feet.

Sam joined him and Bobby and Dean stood at the door, Dean putting Cas under his jacket to shield him from the cold.

From out of nowhere, a snowball came hurtling in their direction, hitting Bobby square on the forehead, knocking his hat off. It fell to the floor behind him with a flump and there was a deadly silence.

Sam looked shocked, snow still fallings slightly from his hand where he had just thrown some.

Bobby watched him with unpleased eyes and resisted the urge to smile when Sam pointed straight at Gabriel.

The four year old looked indignant. 'Me didn't do it! You did!'

He pointed at Sam, who looked guiltily at Bobby.

'Boy-' growled Bobby, taking a step forwards.

'Run!' Sam grabbed Gabriel and hoisted him up, giving him a fireman's lift as they ran out the yard.

All Dean and Bobby could hear of the retreating figures were happy laughter.

'Damn idjit.' Smiled Bobby, putting his hat back on.

Dean smiled and watched his brother's back as they made their way into town. It was nice to see his brother this happy.

He could tell they were going to have a good day.

**What will Sam and Gabriel get up to in town? Find out tomorrow!**

**Thanks so much for reading- I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Luckypixi**

**Xxxx**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**This is the second part of the last chapter- I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

**Lots of cuteness in this chapter, with Christmas Day up soon...**

**Thanks for reading this- I hope you're all enjoying it! **

**Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The Christmas lights twinkled overhead as Gabriel gazed up at them. Sam watched the lights shine and reflect in his eyes, as Gabriel's happy face looked around.

They had just entered the town centre, which resembled a winter wonderland. Snow fell lightly onto the square, settling in their hair, making Gabriel's nose twitch.

Sam smiled and led him to one of the stalls, where they sold hot chocolate.

'Warm drink for the little one?' the lady behind the counter smiled. Sam nodded and watched as Gabriel reached out his little hands, taking the cup and blowing on it.

'Thanks' he smiled shyly up at the lady, who beamed down at him.

'You're very welcome, young man.'

Gabriel grinned up at Sam, cream already on his nose. The little multicoloured sprinkles clung to the cream, making it look like Gabriel had a candy nose. He brought up his fingers and brushed them off, putting his fingers into his mouth.

Sam laughed and ruffled his hair, making him grin.

Sam looked around and spotted a little shack, covered in Christmas lights, with a large twinkling tree outside it. Large reindeer were running freely around it, parents taking pictures as their children went up to stroke them. Gabriel hadn't seen the shack yet and Sam smiled when he saw what the shack was for.

He reached down at took Gabriel's hand.

'Come with me. There's someone I want you to see'

-x-

'Right, see, Bobby and Sam wouldn't mind if I didn't get them presents, but I found the perfect thing for your brother'

Dean spoke softly to Castiel, the little baby propped up on pillows next to him. Dean was knelt on the floor in the living room, Cas leaning against the sofa. Bobby had gone out to do some research on something or other, giving Dean the time to wrap Gabriel's Christmas present.

'You think he'll like it?' he asked Cas. The tiny angel looked back at him, a small smile on his face. Dean let the silence drag out and Castiel giggled.

'Think that's funny, do you?' smiled Dean, cutting some wrapping paper to wrap up the present with.

Castiel blinked at him, giggling more. With strength Dean didn't know he had, he reached forwards, little podgy hands grabbing at the wrapping paper. With his tiny nails, Cas managed to get a good grip, pushing himself backwards and bringing the wrapping paper with him.

Dean watched him, smiling. 'Hey' he said. 'I need that. Give it back'

Castiel looked up at him, wide eyed and innocent, big blue eyes shining. Dean laughed.

'Come one, give' he gently tugged the wrapping paper away from the angel's fingers, but regretted it when tears formed in Castiel's eyes. He immediately let go.

'Ok, keep it' the oldest Winchester put on a pout and turned away. He looked at Cas out the corner of his eye, the angel watching him closely.

Dean smiled and turned back to him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of milk. Castiel watched it, eyes wide.

'I trade you this milk for the wrapping paper.' Dean told him. 'Deal?'

Cas unwittingly released his grip on the wrapping paper as Dean brought the milk closer to him. Dean smiled and moved the paper away, picking Castiel up and cradling him as he fed him his bottle.

Wrapping the present up could wait.

-x-

Gabriel jumped up and down excitedly in the line of waiting children, Sam watching him from a short distance away; he was stood with all the other parents.

Gabriel smiled at him and Sam joined him as he walked up to the big man himself. Dressed in a red suit, complete with big, black boots and fake beard, Santa looked happy and jolly sat upon his throne.

With a hearty 'Ho ho ho!' he beckoned Gabriel to come closer. The small Archangel looked up at Sam and immediately went all shy. Sam smiled and took his hand leading him up towards the smiling Santa Claus.

'No' Gabriel moaned, moving to stand behind Sam and wrapping his arms around his knees. 'Me no want to!'

'It's ok, Gabriel, he's not going to hurt you.'

Santa stood up, walking slowly down to them, as not to scare Gabriel anymore.

'Would the young sir like a Christmas present?' he asked kindly, in a deep, throaty voice.

Gabriel poked his head from around Sam's legs and looked up at him, watching the kindly eyes from behind the white beard.

'Yes please.'

'Come up with me and lets see what we got' Santa walked back up to his throne and rattled his sack of goodies, smiling at Gabriel.

'You wanna see what Santa's got you?' asked Sam, taking his hand again and leading him towards Santa.

Gabriel slowly walked forwards, still a little shy. They reached the throne and Santa patted his knee. Gabriel shrank back again and Santa chuckled.

'You stand right here then, Mr.' He smiled, turning to Gabriel. 'Wanna reach into that bag and see what goodie pops out?' he asked.

Gabriel smiled and looked up at Sam, who nodded. Slowly, Gabriel put his hand into the sack, rooting around for a few seconds before pulling his hand back out. In it was a brightly wrapped present.

Santa laughed softly and patted Gabriel's head. 'I hope you get all you want this year, son. I'm sure you deserve it'

Gabriel beamed at him, looking up at Sam.

'Thanks' Sam said to Santa, who shook his head.

'It's for the kids.' He said simply.

Sam nodded, leading Gabriel back down the line. It was getting dark and they needed to get back. As they walked back up the road, Sam looked down at Gabriel, who had already unwrapped his present. He wandered along the road sucking on a lollipop.

Sam grinned. 'Had fun?'

Gabriel nodded, smiling through his lolly. Slowly, Gabriel snaked his hand into Sam's.

They walked slowly back to Bobby's.

-x-

'Thought you two got snowed in downtown!' Bobby laughed as he saw Sam and Gabriel approach his front door. 'Had fun?'

'Yes! I saw Santy Claus!'

'You did!' Bobby looked down at the small Archangel, his happiness contagious. Dean walked up behind them, grinning, with Castiel gurgling happily in his arms.

'Look what I got you...' Bobby reached on the side just inside the front door, bringing out two hotdogs- he figured the pair hadn't eaten all day.

'Mmm!' Gabriel grabbed his, munching on the sausage, blowing on it when he came to a hot bit.

Dean sidled up to Sam. 'Had fun?'

'Yeah.' Sam breathed, watching Gabriel eat his hotdog. 'I had a great day'

Dean grinned and patted his brother on the arm, bringing Castiel in from the cold.

'Gabriel, come in! Time for bed!'

Gabriel looked moody, but stomped in anyway, grinning up at Sam as he past him, trudging up the stairs.

Bobby chuckled and shook his head, Sam following Gabriel up the stairs.

Sam reached the bedroom door, which Gabriel now claimed for his own. He had already changed into another of Sam's shirts, sitting on the bed.

Sam grinned and knelt down next to the bed, reaching underneath for the box he knew was there. Smiling, he opened the thin, water damaged pages of a very old book, one he remembered from childhood, which Dean used to read to him.

Gabriel smiled and cuddled up to Sam, the youngest Winchester putting his arms around him, opening the book and beginning to read.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."

Gabriel looked up at Sam, his little face smiling and open in wonder. Sam grinned and continued reading.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there."

Ten minutes later, Sam looked down at Gabriel. The little Archangel was sleeping against his chest, fingers curled in his shirt and he dreamed.

Sam smiled and whispered the last line of the poem.

"But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

Sam grinned and lay back in the bed. It would do no good for him to wake Gabriel now, not when he's just gone to sleep.

Sam settled down, Gabriel moving into a more comfortable position.

Sam didn't know how tomorrow could possibly top today.

But he was going to have fun finding out.

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**I do not own 'The Night Before Christmas'**

**Thanks so much for reading- Next chapter up soon! :D**

**Please take the time to review- I promise to reply! **

**Luckypixi**

**Xxxx**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!**

**IT'S CHRISTMAS! – In the style of Slade :D**

**Another cute filled chapter for you here...I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far...they mean so much to me to know you are all enjoying this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Sammy! Wakey wakey! Santy Clause has been!' Gabriel jumped up and down on the bed, Sam grunting as his foot caught on his leg, pinching the skin.

'Santy Clause bought me presents! Look!' Gabriel shouted, pointed at the end of the bed, where a stocking had been hung, full to the brim with brightly coloured packages.

Sam grinned, rubbing his leg. He thought his brother had been up to something the day before. His smiled widened when Dean barged his way into the room, bringing with him a strawberry milkshake, which he handed to Gabriel. Sam smile. Dean always used to do the same thing when they were kids; if presents were scarce, he could always rely on his big brother bringing him a strawberry milkshake on Christmas Morning. It was just one of the things Dean did.

'Rise and shine kiddos!' he yelled, even though they were all clearly awake. Bobby came in, jigging a grizzling Castiel in his arms, his blue eyes shining in the light.

'Look Dean! Santy Clause bought me presents, just like he said he would!' Gabriel grinned up at Dean, practically jumping up and down on the spot.

'You must have been real good if the Big Man brought you this many toys!' Dean faked a shocked look, making Gabriel blush and grin proudly.

'Me has been good.' Gabriel told him, turning back to his presents. 'Can me open them?' he asked Sam, turning on his charm, blinking his eyes innocently.

'Dive in, buddy' grinned Sam, scooting up to the edge of the bed to watch.

Gabriel grabbed one present, reading the label. '_To Gabriel. Happy Christmas. Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby x' _ He grinned and tore off the paper, revealing a bright green yo yo.

He shrieked with delight, immediately grabbing the next one. A big bag of candy lollies. With a huge grin on his face, Gabriel carried on through his presents, unearthing chocolate, a pack of cards and a Satsuma.

He looked up at Dean, confused, who grinned and patted him on the head. 'Think yourself lucky, kid. When we were kids that was all we got!'

Gabriel smiled sweetly up at him, looking at his pile of presents. He stood up, brushing all the wrapping paper off his lap. He made his way over to Sam, who had got off the bed to stand next to his brother.

Gabriel reached out his arms and put them around him, hugging Sam's legs. 'Thank you.' He said in a small voice, his brown eyes shining, his hair flopping over his forehead, in a bed head look.

Sam nodded and ruffled his hair. Gabriel then moved to Dean and did the same thing.

'That's ok, Gabriel. It is Christmas.' Dean smiled down at the little boy as he moved to Bobby, hugging his legs as well.

Bobby grinned at him, eyes filling up. He bent down and let Gabriel kiss his brother's forehead, making Castiel giggle.

'Thanks, Cassie' whispered Gabriel, ticking him under the chin. Cas looked up at him, with his black eye lashed fluttering against Gabriel's cheek, making the latter chuckle.

'What about Cassie?' asked Gabriel, his pout making an appearance back on his face. 'Cassie needs to have a present'

Dean grinned. 'Well good job I bought him one then!' he smiled, gently taking Castiel from Bobby and making his way over to the bed. Sam and Gabriel watched him go, both watching their respective brothers.

Propping Cas up on some pillows again, Dean sat on the bed with his two feet touching, making a circle around Castiel.

Cas giggle kicking his little feet and looking up at Dean, eyes big and happy.

'Here you go little buddy, seeing as you like wrapping paper so much' Dean said softly, pushing a wrapped present across the bed.

Castiel's eyes shot wide open and he laughed, a real high pitched noise, telling Dean he was excited. He reached out and grabbed at the present, little fingers catching the creases of Dean's abysmal wrapping.

Giggling, a look of pure concentration on his face, Cas slowly picked at the paper, hooking his fingers underneath and he pulled, squealing again with delight as he tore it. His black hair flopped around, bright blue eyes a glaring contrast.

Dean grinned as Castiel grabbed what was inside. Out slid a teddy bear, with a red ribbon and bright blue eyes, with soft light brown fur.

Cas breathed in loudly, obviously happy with his present. Dean smiled and pulled him closer, Castiel still looking in awe of his teddy bear.

'You like that?' Dean murmured, looking down at Cas's face, cuddling him closer. Cas blinked, telling Dean that he loved it.

Dean grinned up at Bobby, who nodded at him. 'Good call, boy' he smiled.

Dean got off the bed, Cas still keeping a firm grip on his teddy, which was almost as big as him.

Gabriel ran up to meet him, still grinning, following Dean has he walked down the stairs, smiling up at his little brother as he bounced up an down on Dean's shoulder, Sam and Bobby following behind.

'I loved all my presents!' Exclaimed Gabriel, sitting down at a chair, putting his elbows on the table and grinning up at all the adults in the room.

'I'm glad you liked them all' Sam said, sitting next to him.

'But' Bobby smiled, putting a bowl of cereal in front of the small archangel. 'If you eat up all your breakfast-'

'-There might be one more present for you to open.' Dean finished, smiling at the four year old, whose eyes opened in surprise. He immediately began slurping up his cereal, finishing it in a matter of minutes.

'More presents?' he asked breathlessly, looking up at Sam, who looked as nonplussed as him.

'It's in the living room' Dean told him, waiting as Gabriel sprinted out of the room.

Sam made to follow him, but Dean help up a hand, balancing Castiel in his arms. 'Three, two, one' he counted.

'WOW!'

Dean grinned, as right on cue Gabriel came running back into the room.

'Look what Santy brought me!' Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the living room.

Nestled in the corner, half unwrapped, was a shiny red bike, complete with stabilisers. Sam grinned, looking at his brother. Dean grinned and shrugged, watching the excited child with a wide grin on his face.

'Thank you!' Gabriel's eyes filled up with happy tears and he ran straight to Dean, who bent down to hug him, having already passed Castiel to Sam.

'But you only get to ride it after dinner. When hopefully some of the snow has melted.' Bobby smiled from the door. 'You gotta help me with dinner.'

'Yay!' Gabriel wasn't to be put off; he was happy with his bike, whether or not he got to ride it.

'These cookies aren't gonna make themselves.' Bobby told him, heading back to the kitchen. Gabriel screamed with delight and excitement, making Castiel jump. He ran out the room after Bobby.

Sam grinned and looked at his brother.

'Thanks, man. I didn't know you got him that.'

Dean shrugged again. 'I figured angel's don't know how to ride a bike; it'll be an experience for him.'

Sam nodded and noticed Dean giving him an evil sideways look.

'What?'

'Guess who'll be teaching him?' he grinned, pointing at his brother.

Sam grinned and followed him out the room. Of course he would teach Gabriel how to ride his bike.

But first he had to help him back cookies.

**Aw! **

**Now Sam's got to teach him how to ride his bike, what will Gabriel get up to now?**

**Next chapter features festive cooking, Christmas dinner and maybe Gabriel's first bike ride! **

**It'll be up soon!**

**Hope you all enjoyed that, Please leave a review- I'd love to know what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi!**

**The second part of Christmas Day here- I really hope you enjoy it as much as Gabriel is about to enjoy his first bike-ride! :D**

**Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Bobby sneezed as a handful of flour shot up in the air. Gabriel squealed and grabbed another handful, throwing that in the air too. White powder settled in his hair and on his nose, making it twitch.

'Look! It's snowing indoors!' Gabriel cooed. He was just about to take another handful when Bobby put his hand over his, flattening it against the table.

'No more. Just put it in the bowl.' He said sternly.

Gabriel tried to act serious, little eyes narrowing in concentration, before letting out a giggle and tipping all the flour into the bowl.

Bobby sighed and gave him some eggs to crack, standing back and watching him.

Dean stood with his back against the doorframe, cradling Castiel in his arms. The blue eyed angel was playing with his new teddy, sucking its ear. Dean grinned and jiggling him.

'Thought you'd like that' he murmured, leaning down and kissing the top of Cas's head. His black hair was very soft, and Dean smiled into it.

'Dude, the rest of the dinner is nearly ready- it's taken them nearly three hours to prepare the cookie mixture.' Sam popped up next to him, arms crossed, an amused look on his face.

'Good job we have all day then!' smiled Dean, holding Cas at arms length and making funny faces at him. 'Who's got a funny face?' he cooed, sticking out his tongue.

Castiel giggled and kicked his legs, keeping a firm grip on his teddy.

'They're in the oven, thank God!' Bobby's voice boomed out the kitchen, as the oven slammed closed.

Gabriel came running out the kitchen, covered in flour, mouth full of chocolate chips. 'Can me go out on my bike now?' he asked, chewing fiercely on the chocolate.

Sam looked out the window. The snow had almost melted now; Gabriel could have a go on his bike now.

'Sure, let's go!' he held out his hand and Gabriel took it, racing to get his shoes on. Sam grabbed his bike and wheeled it outside, balancing it against the wall.

He looked back towards the house, doing up his jacket; there was an icy wind in the air. He watched as Gabriel skipped out the door, face happy and red as he ran towards him.

Sam held out his bike and Gabriel stopped, looking at it uncertainly. Sam grinned; he had felt the same the first time Dean showed him how to ride a bike- an old man with grown up children who lived next to the motel they were staying at kindly lent them one.

'Stand next to it.' Sam instructed, holding the bike still. Gabriel stood next to it, proudly putting two hands on the handlebar.

'Now, put your leg over here.' Sam showed him how to put his leg over the bike. 'And sit on the seat.' Gabriel did and looked proudly up at Sam.

'Good boy! Now, you won't fall off because Dean put stabilisers on it, which means it balances.' Sam explained. He held onto Gabriel's shoulders gently and wheeled him forwards, Gabriel shouting in glee.

When they were on a straight line, Sam let go of Gabriel. 'Now put your feet on the peddles.' Sam told him, watching as Gabriel tentatively put his feet on them, putting a little weight on it. His knuckled turned white and he gripped the handlebar, fierce concentration on his face.

Sam grinned as the small archangel put one foot forwards, propelling himself forwards a few inches.

'Whoa!' Gabriel was taken by surprise and he leaned backwards, legs shooting up in the air as he lost his balance. Sam darted forwards, grabbing him before he fell off backwards and cracked his head open.

Gabriel looked up at him. 'Oops' he giggled, hoisting himself back up. 'Again!'

Sam smiled at him and let him go, watching Gabriel propel himself forwards again, this time staying on the bike.

Half an hour later, when it became too cold to stay outside, Sam picked Gabriel up, who had refused to come in and used his other hand to wheel the bike back into the house.

He was hit by a wall of warm air as he entered Bobby's house. He shivered and made his way into the living room.

He stopped and stared. The whole room had been completely transformed. A fire was crackling in the corner, and Bobby's table was covered in food on plates. There was a small turkey, vegetables, roast potatoes and a gravy boat.

Gabriel walked in with his mouth open, staring around the room. 'Wow.' He said, totally in awe.

Sam looked over at his brother and Bobby, who were stood in the corner, Cas in Dean's arms, asleep.

'You did this?' he asked.

Dean nodded proudly. 'You like it? Took me ages!' Dean kept his voice low, not wanting to wake up the sleeping angel in his arms.

'It's great!' Sam could feel a childish grin spreading on his face.

Dean looked down, watching as Castiel smiled in his sleep.

'Sweet, ain't he?' Dean smiled up at his brother. 'Let's eat!'

They all moved to the table, sitting down around it. Gabriel immediately grabbed his plate, Sam helping him pile it high with food.

Dean grinned and took his own plate, filling it with his own food. Before he ate it, though, he gently woke up Castiel, taking out a jar of food and feeding the sleepy angel. He knew he wouldn't be able to eat his own food without Cas having a full stomach.

Bobby had already helped himself to food, watching the others with a smile on his face.

Gabriel stabbed every single pea with his fork, making a sharp sound every time his fork his the bottom of his plate. He let out a shriek of laughter every time a pea flew off his plate.

When Dean finished, he leant forward again and grabbed a cracker, grinning. He held it to Gabriel, who looked at it for a few seconds, before grabbing the other end.

They both pulled and Gabriel shouted in surprise when it went off with a bang, eyes wide.

Dean smiled at him, having won the cracker. He unravelled the joke.

"Did you hear about the two ships that collided at sea? One was carrying red paint and the other was carrying blue paint. All the sailors ended up being marooned."

Dean roared with laughter, making Bobby chuckle. Sam grinned and watched Gabriel's face. The little archangel obviously didn't get the joke.

'Huh?' Gabriel's eyebrow was cocked and his mouth was open wide.

'If you mix red and blue you get...never mind.' Dean knew he wouldn't get it. He was as bad as the adult Castiel. He laughed and offered anther cracker to Bobby.

An hour later, with all the food eaten and all the crackers cracked, Gabriel rubbed his tummy.

'Me full' he announced, eyes drooping.

'You tired, buddy?' Sam asked him, smiling. They all had a Christmas crown on, from the crackers. He had a red one on, Dean a green one, Bobby a yellow one and Dean had balanced a blue one of Castiel's sleeping head.

Gabriel had ripped his off, when he lost at snap, one of his Christmas presents.

'Yeah' Gabriel yawned, rubbing his eyes.

'Come on, Gabriel.' Sam held his hand out, Gabriel sleepily grabbing it and walking out the room with him. They slowly walked up the stairs, Gabriel getting into bed, kicking off his shoes.

Gabriel sleepily turned to him, as he pulled the blanket around him.

'As is it in heaven, so it must be on earth' he said sleepily, smiling dopily up at Sam as he yawned again.

Sam stared at him a while, watching as he fell asleep. That was certainly something a four year old wouldn't say.

As soon as he was asleep, Sam made his way back down the stairs. Dean looked up at him, eyes full of worry.

'Cas disappeared again. But he moved this time' Dean pointed. Castiel was indeed sat on the other sofa, sleeping.

Sam sighed. 'I think their slowly turning back.' He sat heavily on the sofa.

'I don't think I want them to turn back. I like them the way they are.' Dean looked over at Castiel, as he sighed in his sleep.

Sam sighed deeply again, closing his eyes.

'We still gotta couple of days, I think. It seems to be happening pretty slowly.' Dean sounded hopeful.

'Yeah.'

Bobby got up and threw them some blankets, before bidding them goodnight.

The Brother's settled down, Dean cradling Cas to his chest.

'We'll just have to see what happens.'

Dean nodded and pulled Cas close.

He would make damn sure they had as much fun as they could before then.

**Aw- Don't worry, they won't be turning back for a while...I just wanted to start the process...very slowly **

**Next chapter up soon! New Years up soon!**

**Question: I'm thinking about turning this into a Destiel when Castiel turns back into an adult...just a pre-warning and if anyone REALLY doesn't want me to do that, feel free to leave a review and tell me. After all, I am writing this fic for the readers :D**

**Hope you enjoyed that, I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please leave a review- I will reply!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi!**

**Just to let you know, after your responses to my question in the last chapter I WILL NOT be turning this into Destiel. I was thinking about doing two last chapters, but I'm not sure I will now, but feel free to review if you want an alternate Destiel ending. **

**Speaking about endings, this won't end for some time- I have a little twist up my sleeve ;)- so lots more cuteness to come...you'll see what I mean in upcoming chapters.**

**About this chapter, I'd like to say thanks to****XspriteyX**** for the suggestion for this chapter, in a review waay back in the early chapters. So I thank you and hope you enjoy this!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

It was the day after Christmas, Boxing Day, and there had been no more clues of the angels turning back. Sam had been closely listening to what Gabriel had been saying, trying to decipher something the adult Gabriel would say. There was nothing, for which he was grateful.

Castiel, however, was having great fun tormenting Dean, disappearing and reappearing at odd moments, giving the oldest Winchester multiple heart attacks.

'I swear I'm gonna tie him to something every time I turn my back.' Dean had told Bobby, keeping a close watch on the sleeping angel.

Right now, Sam was gazing out of the window, watching Gabriel peddle furiously on his bike up the path. The small archangel refused to let Sam come out with him now.

'I can do it all by myself!' he had said, indignantly, pushing his bike out of the shed.

Dean joined him, looking smug. 'I think whoever got him that was a genius' he smirked, looking at his brother and bowing.

'Careful, you might not be able to get your big head through the door' Sam warned him, sitting back down in a chair.

Dean grinned and picked Cas up from his walker. Bobby had gone into town to pick up some more food when he stopped by a garage sale. He had come back, pleased as punch, with the little chair, complete with wheels and mirrors and push along beads. Castiel had been having great fun with it, whizzing about the floor at speed. Dean's lower legs could say a thing or two about it, though, with the amount of bruises that had blossomed on them.

Cas smiled up at Dean, dribbling slightly. In his hand he was still clutching his teddy. He hadn't let go of the thing, even when he was sleeping. It's ears were permanently wet where he sucked it.

'Let's put this up for a minute, shall we?' Dean picked Castiel up, holding him close. He tried to gently prise the teddy out of his tiny hands when an ear piercing scream erupted from Castiel. Alarmed, Dean let go off the bear, grinning when Cas stopped screaming immediately.

The little angel looked up at him with his big blue eyes and Dean softened. 'Well, when it falls apart where you drag it around all the time, don't come crying to me!' he smiled, snuggling Cas close. The angel laughed and grabbed at his nose, his little nails digging in, making Dean's eyes water.

'Little tyke' he growled, tickling Cas and making him scream with laughter.

Sam grinned at his brother, looking back out the window, keeping an eye on the small archangel. He frowned when he saw Gabriel peddling up the path one-handed, the other hand cradling something close to his chest.

He watched the angel run up the path and heard him clatter in the front door. 'Sammy! Looky what I found!' he shouted, sprinting into the living room.

He walked up to Sam, who looked down at the object in his hands. It was a little bird. A tiny thing, with a bright yellow beak, must have fallen out of it's nest. Gabriel looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

'Birdies hurt' he croaked, bottom lip wobbling. Sam gently took the bird from it, examining it. It wasn't hurt, but was very small and cold.

'Hey, it's ok' Sam looked up to see tears leaking out of Gabriel's eyes. Reaching out a hand, Sam hugged him. 'Birdies ok, he just needs to warm up.'

'I found him on the path.' Explained Gabriel to Dean, who had knelt down next to him. Castiel looked at the little bird in wonder, eyes following it's tiny movements. A smile spread across his small face, looking up at his brother. Gabriel smiled back down at him, poking his button nose gently.

Bobby looked at the bird before taking Gabriel's hand. 'Come on, I think I got an old shoebox around here somewhere.'

Gabriel nodded and followed him out the room. Dean looked down at the little bird.

'Poor thing' he muttered, touching it gently, balancing Castiel expertly in the crook of his other arm. 'Just needs a warm up.'

Sam nodded, watching Gabriel run into the room, shoebox and old blanket in tow. Sitting on the floor in front of Sam's feet, Gabriel gently lined the shoebox with the blanket, looking up at Sam and reaching out his hands. Sam gently put the bird into his hands, watching as Gabriel, carefully and precisely, laid the bird inside, tucking it up with the blanket. When he was satisfied the bird was nice and warm, Gabriel sat back on his knees, looking earnestly up at Sam.

'Birdies warm now' he told him, smiling down at the bird, who tweeted feebly up at him. Dean looked down at him, smiling.

'Watcha going to call him?' he asked. 'Birdie needs a name'

Gabriel thought hard, biting his bottom lip in concentration. 'Bert' he concluded, grinning up at Dean, his eyes shining. 'Bert the bird.'

Bobby rolled his eyes. 'Bert the Bird?' he chuckled, ruffling Gabriel's hair.

'I like the name' Sam told him, grinning. Gabriel looked up at him proudly.

'Bert needs something to eat.' He exclaimed, looking up at Dean.

'Well, I'm sure Bobby's got some bread and milk you could feed him in the kitchen.' He offered.

Bobby nodded his head. 'Let's go see, boy' he said, taking Gabriel's hand again.

Dean grinned as he watched them go, turning to Castiel and sticking his tongue out, making the little angel laugh.

'Lunch time!' Dean told him, jiggling him up and down, smiling. 'Yes it is!' he cooed.

Castiel flayed his arms and legs, shrieking. Dean set him down in his lap, taking a jar of food out the bag that was on the table. Dipping the spoon in again, Dean held up the Spinach Surprise to Castiel's lips.

The angel sniffed it, before opening his mouth halfway; he had never tried this type of food before. Dean smiled and gently pushed the spoon in, mouth open.

Castiel let it fill his mouth, before he stopped, eyes widening in disgust. He opened his mouth and let out a moan, pushing his mouthful out with his tongue. His nose wrinkled up and tears leaked out the corners of his eyes.

'You didn't like that?' Dean asked him, laughing at Cas's disgusted face. 'Don't cry, little man; I got another jar of what you like in here.' Dean fished out the banana custard, Castiel sniffing and smiling when he saw it.

Dean grinned. 'Yeah, you like this one!' Dean slowly fed him the jar. 'Yum yum' he mouthed, when Castiel opened his mouth to take another spoonful.

When he finished, Dean cleaned him up, grinning when Gabriel came into the room, carrying a small bowlful of mashed up milk and bread.

Bobby knelt down next to him, gently taking Bert out of his box. 'Just put a little on the spoon and put it in his mouth. He should lap it up with his tongue.'

Gabriel nodded, taking a deep breath, grinning excitedly up at Sam, who nodded encouragingly. Gabriel dug the spoon into the mixture, putting a small amount onto the front of the spoon. He gently put it up to Bert's mouth, pushing it in when the birds small tongue shot out.

He shouted with delight when Bert ate the food, looking at Bobby in wonder and awe.

'Atta boy!' Bobby grinned, nodding at him to continue. Sam grinned and pulled out the small camera in his pocket. He had been using it the last couple of days to snap the antics of Gabriel and baby Cas; something to laugh about when they turned back into adults. He took a few pictures and put the camera away again.

Gabriel's mouth was wide open as he fed the little bird, a small smile creeping onto his face. 'He was hungry!' he exclaimed, looking at the empty bowl of food.

'He sure was!' grinned Sam, ruffling Gabriel's hair.

Gabriel looked at his little brother, grinning when he saw Castiel was fast asleep on Dean's chest, little fingers curled around the creases in Dean's shirt.

Sam smiled. Gabriel grinned up at him, looking down at Bert the Bird.

He was going to have a lot of fun looking after that bird.

Sam was sure of that.

**Aw Gabriel found a little birdy! **

**Lots of fun with Bert to come, plus more of Castiel's adventures with that walker of his! :D**

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**New Years coming soon!**

**Please leave a review- you've all been so kind so far!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Hope you all had a great Christmas, I know I did. **

**Another cute chapter for you here, I really hope you enjoy this one!**

**Thanks for reading so far, I hope you're all still enjoying it!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean ducked, almost tripping over Castiel in his walker as Bert zoomed over his head, flapping as fast as his little wings could carry him. He smirked and bent down, ruffling Cas's downy black hair. He sniffed at it, then looked down at Cas who was watching him with his big blue eyes.

'Bath time, later, buddy' he grinned, watching as Cas smiled. Castiel stopped and raised his arms, wanting to be picked up. Dean happily picked him up, bringing him close to his body, smiling as his little fingers curled into his shirt. Big tears developed in his eyes and the little angel sobbed quietly.

'Your teethy's giving you trouble, Cas?' Dean peered into his mouth, where two little teeth were poking out of his gum. Dean had brought him some teething gel to help soothe the pain of teething, but Cas still moaned and cried when it got too bad.

Castiel laid his head on his shoulder, one arm flicking up to grab his ear. In his other hand was the ever present Teddy bear, which Dean had nicknamed Soggy, because it was always wet where Cas sucked at it's ears.

'You think Soggy wants a bath?' Dean asked him, moving to sit at the table. Cas grizzled at him and Dean brought his face up to his. 'That's not nice!' he smiled, tickling Cas under the chin. 'We want happy talk!'

Cas smiled bravely, Dean grinning, pulling his little blue T-shirt up and blowing a raspberry on his tummy. Regardless of the pain, Castiel screamed with laughter, eyes shining.

'That's better!' cooed Dean. He loved seeing Castiel with a smile on his face; it made him look cuter than he already was. Cas? Cute? That was something that he hadn't thought of before.

He looked up at Gabriel ran into the room, his brown eyes flicking in every direction. 'Have you seen Bert?'

Dean smiled. 'I think he flew that way' he pointed out the door.

Gabriel grinned, running past him. 'He needs to eat his lunch'

Dean grunted with laughter, watching him go. Poor Bert.

Sam made his way over to the table, eyes dark. He rubbed at them, putting a smile on his face when Cas looked up at him.

'What's up with you, Sam?' asked Dean, as Sam yawned.

'Gabe doesn't sleep, does he? Bobby gives him hot chocolate before he goes to bed, he gets a sugar rush and doesn't stop bouncing off the walls till' 3 in the morning!' Sam sounded exasperated.

Dean tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably. Instead, he turned Cas around proudly, putting his hand underneath him to make him sit down in his arms. 'Well, my Cas sleeps through the whole night. Only wakes up at 5 for a bottle and is straight back off again.'

Sam stared at him. 'Swap?'

Dean laughed, punching his brothers arm gently. 'Go find your own Cas, this ones mine!' Castiel laughed in his arms. 'There, see' Dean pointed and kissed the top of the angels head.

'Sammy!' a high pitched squawk came from the living room and Sam groaned.

'What's wrong Gabriel?' he called, eyes closed, a small smile playing on his lips.

'Bert's stuck on top the cupboard!' Gabriel screamed back.

Sam groaned, laughing as he did so, leaning down so his forehead touched the table. Dean almost choking on silent laughter.

'Shut it!' Sam hissed at him, standing up. 'I'm coming!'

Dean snorted and looked at Cas, eyes wide. He took his hands and shook them up and down, making the angel laugh. 'Isn't he a silly Sammy?'

-x-

Sam walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Gabriel. The little boy was standing next to the cupboard where Bobby kept his guns. On top, shivering in the corner was Bert. The little thing was seemingly becoming tired of bread and milk being shoved down it's throat by an over enthusiastic four year old, that it decided it's best option was to escape.

Gabriel was jumping up and down, trying to catch a glimpse of his birdy.

'Bert's hiding!' he grinned, before grabbing a chair to stand on.

'Whoa!' Sam rushed forwards, grabbing the chair before Gabriel could stand on it. Using his height as the ultimate advantage, Sam peered on top of the cupboard. He smiled when Bert shrunk back slightly.

'Come on, birdy; Gabriel wants to play.'

Bert tweeted feebly. Sam gently put his hand up, softly grabbing the bird and lifting it down. He bent down in front of Gabriel, the little bird in his hands.

'Be careful. When he get's bigger, we have to let him go find his mummy, ok?' Gabriel nodded, just happy to have his bird back.

Bobby walked in with a sandwich on a plat for Gabriel.

'Who wants lunch?'

-x-

'I want that one!'

'Sammy, go find your own pot!'

'Dean!'

Sam grabbed the pot of green paint off his brother, putting it down in front of Gabriel. The little archangel dipped his finger in and spread it on the paper, grinning widely as he did so.

'Look, Sam! Trees!'

'Good boy!' Sam praised his. He put his own red coloured fingers on top of Gabriel's green splodge trees.

'Now you've got an apple tree!' he smiled.

Gabriel huffed and looked at him. 'I didn't want an applly tree! I wanted a lemony tree!'

Sam sighed, but smiled. 'Why don't you put a lemon tree next to it?'

'Yay!' Gabriel dug his fingers back into the green pot.

Dean grinned, sitting Cas down gently in his lap. Soggy was sat in Castiel's lap; never far away. He rolled up his tiny sleeve, exposing his little fingers. He brought a pot of yellow paint closer and gently dipped Cas's hand in it. Cas shrank back slightly when his fingers touched the cold paint, but smiled when Dean kissed his head.

'It's ok, little man.' He soothed, softly pressing his hand into the paper, making a tiny handprint. Cas giggled and peered at it, looking back up at Dean with wide eyes.

'That's your hand' Dean smiled, pressing his hand in some paint and printing his next to his. 'And there's mine.'

Cas made a 'ooh' sound and Dean grinned. He looked over at Sam, who was printing with sponges and pieces of potato with Gabriel. They looked like they were having a good time. Bobby was dozing in his chair, the paper in his lap.

Dean looked back down at Cas, who had rubbed his hand over his face, spreading yellow over his cheeks and neck. He grinned up at Cas, grimacing slightly with his teething pain.

'Right, little man; bath time!' Dean grinned, standing up and picking the angel up, making aeroplane noises as he zoomed his out the room at arms reach, Soggy being flung about wildly in Cas's little hand as he giggled.

Dean made his way to the bathroom, turning on the tap and adding a small amount of bubbles. When Cas and Gabriel first turned into children, Dean had made a trip into the Baby Shop. Stocked up on goodies, Dean brought out a drawstring bag, from his room, which he put on the floor. Carefully sitting Castiel on the floor, making sure he was supported with towels. He quickly stripped off, leaving on his underwear. Testing the water with his hand, he gently picked Cas back up, his little legs drawing up to his chest as Dean gently placed him in the bath.

The angel relaxed slightly, as Dean sat behind him, putting his legs around him, so Cas was sat in-between his knees. He shivered slightly as the warm water washed over his small body. Dean smiled down at him, picking him up under the arms to turn his around to face him.

Castiel was completely captivated with the bubbles surrounding him. He splashed his little hands, making squealing sounds, and shouting.

'You like that?' Dean cooed, splashing his hands to create more bubbles. Cas watched them, his mouth open in a small smile.

Dean grinned, grabbing a small handful of bubbles and placing them on top of Cas's head. Cas looked around, trying to find where the bubbles falling over his face were coming from. Dean scooped them back on his head, smiling when Cas reached up his arms, giving a triumphant gurgle when he came back with a handful of bubbles.

He bent over the bath, grabbing the bag. 'Here you go, little man.' He plopped a little yellow duck into the bath water, smiling as Castiel watched it bob across the water. The angel watched with wide blue eyes as the duck bumped into his leg, looking up at Dean with a wide smile on his face.

'It's a ducky!' smile Dean, pushing the duck forwards again. Cas giggled, using his hands to push the duck backwards. 'Atta boy!'

Quickly, he washed Cas with the special baby shampoo and body wash combo, gently picking him up out the bath and wrapping him in a big blue towel.

Cas gurgled as Dean drew him close, breathing in his freshly washed baby smell. Smiling, Dean made his way across the landing, popping his head to look downstairs. Sam was tidying up the painting while Bobby put Gabriel to bed on the sofa.

Making his way into his bedroom, Dean gently rubbed Castiel dry, making sure he dried his hair. Smiling when Cas's eyes started to droop, he reached over and grabbed Soggy, watching as the angel drew him close, mouth automatically attaching to his ear, sucking at it.

'Good boy, Cas.' He murmured, dressing him slowly in his red all-in-one. When he was ready for bed, Dean gently placed him in his cot, which was right next to his bed. Castiel immediately curled up, cuddling Soggy closer.

'Goodnight, little man.' Dean said softly, reaching down and pressing a featherlight kiss on the angel's cheek.

Settling into his own bed, making sure he had a perfect view of the sleeping baby, Dean closed his eyes, thinking.

If he had his way, Castiel and Gabriel wouldn't turn back at all.

Opening his eyes when Cas sneezed, Dean grinned, settling back to watch him.

He realised this was the kind of life he had always wanted- and he hoped it would never end.

**Next chapter up soon, I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Another cute chapter for you here!**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Castiel sighed in his sleep, his tiny hands pulling the blanket that little bit closer to himself. Sucking on his tongue slightly, he drew Soggy closer to him, the teddy resting against his side as he slept.

Dean smiled at looked down at him, extending his finger to trace over Cas's head. 'Aint you a good boy?' he murmured, laughing as Cas sneezed and woke himself up. 'Hey, sleepyhead.' He grinned.

Cas looked up at him with wide eyes, reaching out and grabbing Dean's fingers, pulling it into his mouth. Dean didn't react quick enough when Cas's little teeth clamped around the top of his finger.

Biting his lip to stop himself groaning at the sharp pain, he gently wiggled his trapped finger. 'I'm gonna need my finger back.' He told the angel, who opened his mouth the giggle. Dean withdrew his finger quickly. 'Thanks very much.'

Cas lifted his arms up, kicking his little legs. Dean picked him up, holding him close to his body as he walked downstairs.

'Hey, kiddo!' he greeted Gabriel, who had just got out of bed.

'Mawning!' he yawned back, sitting up at the kitchen table. Dean grinned and sat next to him, passing him his brother.

'Hello, Cassie' smiled Gabriel, holding his baby brother tightly.

Cas reached up at finger and poked his cheek with his tiny finger. 'Look, he loves me!' Gabriel laughed, kicking his legs.

Dean grinned, pouring himself a coffee. He watched as Sam walked into the room, stretching his long arms above his head.

'Morning!' he greeted his brother, Sam waving back.

'Morning'

Dean looked at the two brothers next to him, Gabriel tickling Castiel under the chin.

'What's the plan for today?'

'I thought I'd take Gabe to the park, get him out the house.'

'Cool, I gotta do something in town.'

Sam raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. He looked over at Gabriel, who was trying to eat his cereal one handed.

'Ready, kiddo?'

Gabriel grinned, kicking his legs again. He jostled Cas, who started to cry. 'Oh no!' he looked panic stricken at Dean, who gently took Cas from him.

'Bottle and dressed for you, mister.' Dean smiled down at him, standing back up.

'Meet you back here in half an hour.' He told his brother, before disappearing from the room.

Sam grinned and looked at Gabriel, who was shovelling his cereal in as fast as he could. 'Come on, lets get dressed and go to the park'

'YAY!' Gabriel ate the rest of his cereal before running to get dressed, pulling off his pyjamas as he went.

Sam grinned and poured himself a coffee.

It was going to be a long day.

-x-

'Come on, slow coaches!' yelled Gabriel, jumping in a slushy puddle and soaking the bottom of Dean's trousers.

'I swear if he does that again-' Dean sighed, tucking a blanket firmly around Castiel, who was sleeping soundly in his sling across his chest.

'Leave him alone!' Sam scolded, smiling after Gabriel. 'He's having fun'

Dean huffed, smiling. 'He's ruined enough of my clothes painting yesterday.'

'Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it.'

Dean nodded. 'I guess not.' He sighed and watched Gabriel jump in more puddles. 'I guess he's getting what he wanted.'

'What do you mean?' Sam asked.

'Gabe said he wanted us to work together. We're doing that.'

Sam thought for a moment. 'I guess we are.' He grinned. He stepped in a massive puddle, grinning as Dean's trousers got soaking wet again.

'Sam!' Dean shouted, as Sam ran off after Gabriel, grabbing his hand and sprinting to the park, which was just around the corner.

Dean walked slowly up to the park, grinning as Sam lifted Gabriel up to the slide, pushing the squealing child back down it.

'Go on Gabriel, get him!' he yelled, as Gabriel chased Sam around the park, before launching himself at the swing.

Sam grinned and stood behind him, pushing him so he went high into the air.

'Sammy, I'm going for a few minutes, see you later!' Dean yelled, standing up and making his way out the park area.

-x-

Dean weaved his way through the streets, looking at all the shops signs. He looked down at Cas, who was now awake.

'Where do you reckon the best place to get one is?' he asked him, smiling as Cas kicked his legs, blue eyes shining.

Dean looked up at a shop, which had a sign hanging from it saying 'chemist'

'Bingo!' he grinned, stepping in the shop. He made his way up to the counter, smiling at the blonde lady behind it.

'Hi, I'm looking for teething gel.' He told her. He smiled when, instead of talking to him, she turned to Cas and started cooeing at him.

'Isn't he lovely? Is he yours?'

Dean nodded, the lie easily falling of his tongue. 'Yep. Teething gel?' he reminded her.

'Yes!' she smiled and reached behind her on the wall, taking off the small tube of the soothing gel.

'Thanks.'

Dean turned to the aisle next to him, grabbing something off the shelf.

'I'll take this too' he smiled at the woman, quickly paying her.

He took Castiel back outside and sat at a bench, unstrapping the angel from his sling. 'Here you go, buddy' he smiled, squeezing some of the cold gel on his finger. He gently put a hand on the back of Cas's neck, softly spreading the gel across his inflamed gums.

'You should start to feel better soon, Cas'

Castiel looked up at him with those big blue eyes and Dean melted slightly. 'Come here, you' he hugged Cas tightly, laughing when the angel grabbed his ears again.

Standing up and making his way over to where Gabriel and Sam were still playing in the park, Dean looked down at the tiny baby in his arms, and smiled.

-x-

'Higher, Sam higher!' yelled Gabriel kicking his legs frantically in the air. 'I want to fly!'

Sam, who had hopped not to be still pushing a four year old on a swing for two hours, gathered his strength and pushed as hard as he could, sending Gabriel soaring into the air.

'Whoo!' Gabriel screamed.

Sam grinned as his brother came to stand next to him, Castiel looking happier in his arms. 'Look at you, Cas. Smiling away!' Cas giggled and grabbed his finger.

'No biting!' Dean laughed, pulling Sam's hand away from the angels mouth. Sam grinned and turned to Gabriel.

'Hometime, Gabriel!' he yelled.

'Oh' Gabriel jumped off the swing when it was near the ground, a frown on his face. 'Why?'

'Cos that's what time it is.' Sam told him.

Gabriel sloped off. 'That's not fair!' he moaned.

'No, it's the circus' Sam grinned; something their dad always said to them when they moaned about something.

They followed the angel down the road, who was hunched backed, not looking at Sam.

'Gabriel?' sing songed Sam, jogging to keep up with him. 'Are you mad at me?'

'Yes' stated Gabriel, not looking at him.

'Don't be mad.' Sam put on a sad face. 'I'll cry'

Gabriel grinned at him, turning round and hugging his legs, almost tripping the youngest Winchester up.

Dean smiled at the embrace, jiggling Cas in his arms.

They kept going down the long road.

How Dean wished they had taken the Impala.

-x-

Bobby came in with his traditional hot chocolate for Gabriel that night, handing it to him with a ham sandwich.

'Good day, son?' he asked the small angel.

Gabriel grinned. 'Yes! We went on the slide and then we went on the swing and then I flewed and then Sam told me I had to come home.'

Bobby's eyes widened. 'Wow! What a busy day!' he smiled, ruffling his hair. 'You better go straight to sleep tonight!'

Gabriel nodded, slurping at his hot chocolate.

Dean watched him, looking up from feeding Castiel his bottle. The tiny angel was falling asleep in his arms.

As Cas slowly fell to sleep, Dean withdrew the bottle, before handing him Soggy. Castiel automatically clung to it, it's ear going straight into his mouth. Slowly, but surely, Dean reached for the bag he had brought earlier that day. Pulling out a pacifier, he gently tugged Soggy's ear out of Castiel's mouth, replacing it with the pacifier.

Giving himself a silent pat on the back, Dean let Cas grab Soggy again, to hug it tightly.

Dean looked over at Sam. 'Well that stops soggy ears!' he grinned. He settled back in his chair, placing Castiel in his travel cot Bobby had set up. Cas didn't wake up.

The moon shone brightly outside, the mist travelling in. Bobby bid them goodnight and went upstairs.

Sam and Dean spent the next 10 minutes watching their respective angels sleep, Gabriel sucking his thumb, Cas sucking at his brand new pacifier, Soggy clasped in his hand.

Dean grinned, closing his eyes.

'Night, Sammy'

'Goodnight, Dean.'

**Aw : )**

**Thanks so much for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**Next one up soon...**

**Please leave a review,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi!**

**Hope you're enjoying this so far!**

**A cute chapter for you today (I'm actually writing this in Realtime, which is kind of strange.) **

**Please leave a review- I always reply to them (So far, I've replied to 119) I love hearing all your comments and thoughts!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Sammy, catch!' Gabriel threw the football as hard as he could at Sam's head, the youngest Winchester ducking just in time.

Gabriel whooped with laughter, jumping up and down in the mud. 'You missed!' he shouted gleefully.

'No I didn't!' Sam called back, eyes shining. 'You threw it too hard! Little throws, I said'

'That was a little throw!' yelled Gabriel, running up and hugging Sam's legs.

Dean looked up from what he was doing; he had gone out that morning, thinking of a way to curb Gabriel's unlimited energy. He had gone to the local hardware shop, looked around for about an hour, and come back with a swing and goal post set. He was currently putting up the swing, which was a double set, with two swings next to each other.

'You tell him, boy!' smiled Bobby. He was feeding Castiel his bottle, the little angel sucking on it, eyes locked on the older hunter. Cas hiccupped and brought his tiny hand up, clasping onto Bobby's finger. Bobby chuckled and looked down. 'You little tyke' he murmured.

Dean smiled as he looked over; Bobby was a natural with children. Although, he could say a thing or two about the amount of hot chocolate he was giving Gabriel; where was he stashing all that stuff?

Banging in the last nail into the ground, Dean stood up. 'Gabe! Swings up!'

'Whoo!' Gabriel let go of Sam's legs and sprinted over to Dean, who picked him up and placed him on the swing seat.

'It's just like the one me and Sammy went to yesterday!' Gabriel squealed, kicking his legs. Dean smiled and stood in front of the unmoving Archangel.

'Is that how Sam's been teaching you to swing?' he sent a disapproving glance in his brothers direction. Turning back to Gabriel, he leaned in conspiratorially. 'Between you and me' he said lowly, Gabriel leaning in, smiling. 'Sammy doesn't know anything about swings. Now me-' he stood up, pointing to his own chest. 'I know a thing or two about swinging a swing'

Dean sat himself down on the swing, shielding his eyes from the glaring December sun. 'First off, you gotta shake loose.' He smiled. He wiggled his legs, before shaking his arms and moving his head from side to side. Gabriel giggled and did the same.

'I'm loose now' he told the hunter.

'Good boy. Now we gotta push ourselves backwards a little bit' he said, demonstrating. Gabriel stuck his feet into the ground, pushing himself a few inches backwards.

'That's it' praised Dean, smiling. Gabriel grinned up at him. 'Now we let our feet go.' He did so, propelling himself forwards. 'Then we kick our feet' he looked down at Gabriel, who was kicking his little legs frantically.

'I dided it!' he screamed, eyes wide open as he swung higher. 'Sam look! I'm flying again! All by myself!'

'That's great!' Sam yelled, sitting next to Bobby and Cas, who was being winded by the older hunter. Letting out a tiny burp, Cas looked up and him, all blue eyed.

'You finished with your lunch now, little man?' cooed the youngest Winchester. Castiel grinned toothily, extending his little arms. Sam gladly picked him, cradling him to his chest. 'Your getting a big boy!' he smiled, patting the angel on the back.

He smiled as Dean waltzed up to them. 'And Dean's Winchester's Swinging Masterclass is over, please reserve your tickets next time to avoid disappointment' he grinned, bending down and tickling Cas's chin. Castiel giggled, frantically raising his arms at his favourite Winchester. Dean grinned at Sam, picking the angel up.

Sam smiled at the pair. You could almost mistake them for father and son, only if you didn't know the truth.

'I can swing properly, thanks.' He told his brother, sitting back in his seat.

'Yeah, right, you couldn't swing on a swing properly if you were glued to the seat' grinned Dean, jiggling Castiel up and down, the baby grabbing tufts of his hair in his little fingers.

'Hey!'

'Stop fighting!' a high pitched voiced echoed across the garden. Gabriel had crossed his arms on the swing, the infamous pout making its comeback.

'We're not fighting, little man.' Sam assured him. 'Just talking'

'Sounded like fighting to me!' Gabriel pouted, swinging his legs once more.

Dean grinned down at this little brother. 'Yeah-stop fighting, Sammy'

'You-' Sam made a grab at Dean, but he easily sidestepped him, walking slowly off with Cas in his arms, making aeroplane sounds again as he held him at arms legs.

Bobby watched him go.

'Idjit'

-x-

'Boy, if you're planning on a New Years get-up, you better help me with the food!'

Sam walked into Bobby's small kitchen, where the oldest hunter was stood by the table. 'We don't need much; I just wanted Gabe to see the fireworks at midnight.'

'I'll give him enough hot chocolate to keep him awake for a week, so he better see it' smiled Bobby. He peered into the living room, where Dean was showing him the joys of cartoons. He was currently watching Pinky and The Brain, giggling at regular intervals. It looked like the old cartoons were making a comeback. Castiel was curled up on Dean's chest, legs tucked up underneath him, a red blanket covering his small body.

Sam grinned and sat down at the table. 'He'd like the fireworks' he mused to himself.

'He will, son.' Bobby assured him. Sam smiled up at him.

'You figured out when this'll end?' Sam asked him. Bobby was the go-to-guy for various curses of the supernatural.

'Nope. Maybe they'll just grow out of it?'

Sam looked aghast. 'That could take years!' he exclaimed, looking back at Gabriel.

'It's the best I can do. Maybe another angel could pop down and put an end to it?'

'Maybe?' Sam sighed. Resorting to the fact he could do nothing at the time being, without knowing anything about Gabriel's little curse, he smiled.

'I was thinking maybe I could take Gabe for a bike ride tomorrow; get him out the house.'

'Good call' Bobby clapped him on the back.

'Now help me with the food.'

-x-

Dean grinned to himself as Gabriel burst into uncontrollable fits of giggles. Who knew two little mice could be so funny?

Gabriel put his hand over his mouth to hide his sniggers and looked over at Dean, eyes shining. He brown hair fell over his forehead, making him look younger. 'Those micey's are funny!'

'They sure are!' Dean smiled, looking down at the sleeping angel on his chest. Castiel was snoring slightly in his chest, fingers curled up and gripping his shirt. Dean gently laid a hand on his head, fingers carding through his short, black hair. 'Good boy' he murmured.

He looked up when Sam and Bobby came into the room. As soon as Sam sat down, Gabriel jumped up, running over to the youngest Winchester, scrambling onto his lap to watch his cartoon.

Bobby smiled, watching the Boys with their respective angel's in their arms. He could really imagine Sam and Dean being parents; it seemed to suit them.

'Guess what?' Sam looked down at Gabriel, who looked up at him, wide-eyed.

'What?' he asked, a big grin on his face.

'We're going to have a party tomorrow!' Sam told him, grinning as Gabriel looked ecstatic.

'Yay party!'

'But you have to go to bed now, so you won't be tired tomorrow' Sam smiled. 'It's a big boy party!'

'Oooh!' Gabriel jumped up, grabbing Sam's hands. 'Me bed! Me want party!'

'Let's go.' Sam grinned; Gabriel had already had he dinner of chicken nuggets and chips, washed down with a bowl of ice cream and sprinkles.

Sam took his hand and walked up the stairs with him. Him and Dean had spent most of the afternoon sorting out Bobby's spare room for Gabriel to sleep in. After finding lots of their childhood toys, bringing back floods of memories, they had cleared it.

Gabriel grinned and flung himself on the bed. 'My bed!' he bounced on it.

'That's right, now sleep time!' Sam sat next to him as Gabriel changed into his pyjamas. 'Good boy'

Gabriel jumped under the covers. He poked his head over them and Sam grinned.

'Come on, settled down.' Sam told him. He tucked Gabriel up in his blankets, stroking his hair and settling him off to sleep.

He sat with the Archangel for the next ten minutes before gently getting off the bed, Gabriel snoring gently. As soon as he got off the bed, Gabriel turned over, cuddling his pillow.

Sam grinned and made his way down the stairs.

-x-

'He asleep?' Dean asked him, meanovering Castiel into his arms, the little angel now sucking on his pacifier and clutching Soggy. He smiled in his sleep, letting out a sleepy moan.

'Yep.' Sam grinned, flopping down in a seat.

Bobby smiled at the pair of them. 'You'll have a great day tomorrow.' He assured them, standing up.

'Yeah' Dean sighed. 'I bet Gabriel's looking forward to it.'

'He is!' Sam smiled. 'And so am I' he admitted.

Dean grinned at his brother. 'You're getting soppy in your old age!' he joked.

Sam smiled.

He was sure tomorrow was going to be a great day.

Tomorrow he might not be so sure.

**What's going to happen tomorrow? Find out soon!**

**Next chapter up soon- most probably tomorrow **

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi!**

**New Years Eve here, so I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Please leave a review! I will reply!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The morning sunlight filtered through the leaves of the evergreen trees, shadows cast by the bare branches of the others.

It was mid morning on New Years Eve, and Gabriel had been up since six this morning. Sam had put a pillow over his head, before turning over on his small camp bed on the floor of Gabriel's room.

'Five more minutes' he moaned, sounding more like a child than Gabriel did.

'Wakey wakey! Bike riding today!' Gabriel shouted, jumping up and down on the bed, before leaping to the floor, inches away from Sam's head. Sam opened his eyes, smiling. He sat up and grabbed the archangel, tickling his tummy and hoisting him over his shoulder, carrying the laughing child down the stairs.

After a quick breakfast with Dean and Bobby, the brothers had got their respective angels ready, Gabriel running outside with his coat inside out in his haste to get to his bike.

Bert tweeted happily in the corner of the room; since he had got a big bigger, he had full rein of Bobby's house. The poor hunter kept finding bird dropping all over his books.

Bobby had seen them off with a small smile on his face; he opted to stay behind to sort out the party tonight. He would make sure it would be a New Years never to forget.

'Come on slow coaches!' yelled Gabriel, peddling furiously in front of the Winchesters.

'You go, we'll catch up!' Dean shouted back, pushing Castiel in his pushchair. Another thing Bobby had found in the garage sale; a blue pushchair, with little green stairs over the cover. Right now, Cas was kicking his legs, gurgling happily to himself, Soggy gripped in his hands. Dean had packed his pacifier and his cuddle blanket, which he used when he went to sleep. He had also packed several bottles, not knowing how long they were going to be out. He was going to try the angel out on blackcurrant juice today; to see if he liked it.

Sam watched the archangel peddle away, back hunched as he tried to gather more speed; the younger Winchester could image him wearing a leather cap and pilots goggles. The image made him chuckle.

Dean craned his neck to look at the angel he was pushing along; Cas was sucking on Soggy's ears again, his fingers moving delicately over the bears fur. Dean smiled, looking back up at the retreating back of Gabriel.

Walking along the country lane, which was situated just off the road from where Bobby lived, Dean kicked at a stone, sending it clattering off in front of him. Sam looked at him, smiling.

'You know he's not coming back?' he grinned, using his hand to shield the glare of the sun from his eyes. Gabriel was now peddling into the middle distance, showing no signs of slowing down. The young Winchester shook his head and cupped his mouth with his hands.

'Gabriel! Stop!' he yelled. Gabriel showed no sign of stopping once more, peddling off oblivious.

'Damn' muttered Sam, taking a deep breath. He looked at his brother. 'See you in a minute'

With that, he took off, sprinting as fast as he could after the quickly departing angel.

Dean smiled. 'Run, Forest, run!' he yelled at Sam's retreating back. He didn't miss the two fingered salute his brother gave him in return.

Sighing happily to himself, Dean whistled, pushing Castiel along.

The angel looked up at the curious sound, blue eyes turning upwards. Dean noticed this and stopped, kneeling in front of the chair.

'You alright, buddy?' he smiled, unbuckling the blue eyed boy and taking him out, sitting him on his knee. Cas looked up at him and reached out, poking his nose.

'There's my nose' Dean reached out and gently clasped the angels nose between his thumb and forefinger, making Cas giggle. 'And there's yours.'

Cas laughed, a high pitched baby giggle as Dean removed his fingers. Dean straightened up, hoisting Castiel up on his hip, pushing his chair one-handed.

They made their way up the path, Cas looking around in abject wonder at the trees around him, the small bird calls that filled his ears every so often. His blue eyes were shining, mouth open in interest, black hair pushed around by the wind swirling around his head.

Dean grinned when they walked around the next corner; Gabriel was stood with his back to Sam, a frown and The Pout on his face, arms crossed. Sam was looking down at him, smiling bemusedly.

'What happened?' Dean smiled, Gabriel ignoring him.

'I managed to grab him before he careered into the hedge, then he yells that I 'stopped his momentum'.' Sam had a wide smile on his face, obviously trying to laugh. 'He hasn't spoken to me since.'

Dean snorted. He passed Castiel to Sam and knelt in front of Gabriel, who fixed his brown eyes on Dean's green ones.

'Did you go too fast there, little man?' Dean asked him.

'Nope! I was going slowly' Gabriel's bottom lip jutted out. 'Sammy stopped me.'

'Well, I'll tell you what' Dean lowed his voice. 'I got a way you could go as fast as you want to.'

Gabriel looked cheekily up at Sam, leaning closer to Dean. 'How?' he whispered.

Dean smiled and straightened up, grabbing the bike that was lying upended on the path. He placed it facing the direction they had just walked in.

He looked cheerfully back at Gabriel and gestured for him to sit in the saddle. Once the angel had done so, Dean stood next to him.

'Race you!'

With that, he pelted off down the road, leaving Gabriel in the dust.

Gabriel screamed with delight, starting to peddle as fast as he could. 'Wait up!' he shouted, before propelling himself forwards.

Sam shook his head at his childish brother, before putting Cas on his hip, pushing the pram back up the lane.

'Idiots' he smiled.

-x-

'I won!'

'No, I won'

'No, you were behind me!'

'Sam, tell him I won'

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. 'You both won, happy?'

Dean grinned, nodding at Gabriel, who punched his arm.

They stopped fighting when they walked back into Bobby's house, Castiel even hushing for a second. There were different coloured plates of food on the table, party hats and streamers next to them.

Bobby looked at them worried. 'Too much?'

Dean smiled at him, shaking his head. 'It's great, Bobby'

Bobby looked pleased, smiling at Gabriel, who was grinning up at him.

The oldest Winchester looked at the others.

'Well, it looks like we're gonna have a great New Years this year'

-x-

With five minutes left until the New Year, Gabriel rubbed his eyes and filled up his bowl with more ice cream.

Sam smiled from his seat on the sofa, nursing a beer. Dean grinned up from feeding Castiel his bottle; juice had been a big hit that day. Cas burped slightly, turning a toothy smile up at his older brother.

'Are you enjoying that, Cassie?' smiled Gabriel, pressing an ice cream kiss onto his little brothers cheek.

Cas made a small noise and Gabriel beamed, putting another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Sam stood up and looked at his watch. 'You coming outside to see the fireworks?' he asked everyone.

'Yay!' yelled Gabriel, running to get his coat on, although not relinquishing his grip on his bowl of ice cream.

'Coming Sammy; I'll stay by the door in case Cas doesn't like it.'

Sam nodded, looking at Bobby. The older hunter shook his head. 'You boys do your thing. I'm not real keen on the things.'

Dean grinned. 'You a window watcher?'

Bobby ignored him, smiling as Gabriel came back in the door.

'Ready?' he asked, Gabriel nodding.

'Come on then.' Sam took his hand and led the way outside.

They arrived outside just in time for the Countdown.

Lots of people lined the road, all looking in the direction the fireworks would come from.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5'

Sam grinned and looked at his brother, squeezing Gabriel's hand.

'4, 3, 2, 1-HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

A great cheer went up at the first fireworks went off, making Gabriel shout in awe and surprise.

Castiel's eye widened almost impossibly, mouth opening to scream.

'Sshh' Dean shielded his ears, looking at Sam.

As the fireworks got more intense, filling the sky with vivid reds, deep blues and bright greens, Gabriel grabbed Sam's legs, pushing his head into his coat.

'I wanna go inside!' he shouted, muffled.

'Ok, little man' Sam grabbed his hand and they all went inside, with big smiled on their faces, except Castiel, who was crying his eyes out.

'Hey, Cas, it's ok; big booms gone now' Dean rocked him back and forth, soothing him.

They looked up at Bobby came back into the room, expecting to see a smile on his face and maybe an offer of hot chocolate.

They didn't expect for Gabriel to whimper in fright and hide behind Sam, Castiel's screams to intensify and Bobby to look at them with that look on his face.

All Dean knew was that it wasn't Bobby looking at them; his eyes were too cold.

Fingers instinctively reaching to his belt to pull out his gun, he was left disappointed; he and Sam had stopped packing as soon as they discovered the angels problem was permanent for the time being.

'Who are you?' he hissed, whoever was wearing Bobby walking forwards.

_God, don't let it be a demon. Not now_

Bobby smiled tightly at them, looking at Gabriel, who shrunk away, hiding his face in Sam's back.

'My name is Michael.'

**Ok, so I had to think of an influential angel who **_**might **_**turn them back; So I chose Michael, which works seeing as this is an AU fic.**

**What's Michael up to? Will he turn them back? Won't he?**

**Find out in the next chapter, which will be up...next year!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please leave a review!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi!**

**Ok, so this is the final chapter...more about that at the end! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this...don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean held Castiel closer to him, watching the figure opposite him wearily.

'Michael? What the hell do you want?'

Michael sneered at him and looked at his fingernails. 'I heard tell Gabriel had caused a small catastrophe down here. He is getting foolish with his trickster ways.' Michael sighed, turning his eye to Gabriel, who shrank back even more, fear in his eyes. 'My little brother needs to learn his lesson.' Michael took a step forwards, Gabriel squealing and running to hide behind Dean, who stood straight in front of him.

Sam wasn't about to let anything happen to Gabriel, and stepped forwards angrily.

'You lay one finger on him I'll rip your wings off!' he snarled, words coming out a lot braver than he felt.

Michael simply laughed, turning away from the young Winchester. 'You humans; I would not even give you the courtesy of a fight. I needn't touch you to kill you.' His voice took on a dangerous tone.

Michael stepped towards Dean, who held up a hand. 'Stand still.' He said in a low voice, not surprised that Michael ignored him.

The archangel looked down at Castiel, who seemed to be gazing back at him in abject terror, blue eyes wide and unblinking.

Michael grunted. 'I'm pleased he still remembers me.'

'You son of a bitch' Dean growled, stepping backwards to put some distance between Cas and Michael.

Michael looked at Gabriel, who stared up at him, face pale. 'Well, little brother. How little we have become. You will think twice about using your powers so rashly next time.'

Gabriel nodded frantically, before running to grab Sam's hand. Sam picked him up and Gabriel buried his face in the Winchester's shoulder.

'Are you gonna turn them back?' Dean asked, eyeing Michael with caution.

'How will that serve my brothers? I'm not here to clean up behind their mistakes.'

'Then why are you here?' Sam was confused. _Why come down, if not to turn them back?_

'To tell you what's going to happen now.' Michael stepped backwards, the fire crackling behind him giving him a yellow aura.

'I will not turn them back; they will learn nothing. Therefore, they will stay like this for a while longer.'

'How much longer?' Dean looked down at Cas. He didn't know how much more of being a baby the angel could take.

'Until Gabriel reaches 18'

Dean felt his stomach drop. 'Eighteen?' he gasped, looking over at his brother. 'That's fourteen years!'

Michael flapped his hand at him. 'I will of course speed up the process; he will come of age after a few months. They will age at a rate of two years a time.'

'You mean Cas could turn two tomorrow?' Dean looked down at the baby angel. _Two toddlers?_

Michael nodded. 'And Gabriel would become six; there will always be four years between them: Just like you two.'

Dean nodded. 'Why won't you just turn them back? Surely their more useful fully grown?'

Michael shook his head. 'Gabriel needs to understand that all actions have consequences.'

'And Cas?' Dean didn't see why the archangel should punish the blue eyed angel.

Michael shrugged. 'It'll be an experience for him.'

Dean felt anger boil inside him, but before he could say anything Bobby gasped and stumbled forwards. He stuck his arm out just in time and stopped his fall. He looked dazed and looked around as if he didn't know where he was.

Michael was gone.

'Bobby?' Sam put Gabriel down, moving over to his surrogate father.

'Sam? What happened?'

Dean sighed and gently passed Castiel to Gabriel, who sat on the sofa, cradling his brother, kissing his tear stained cheek to comfort him.

'You better sit down'

-x-

'The son of bitch wouldn't turn 'em back?'

'Nope' Sam sighed and drank some more coffee. 'He said it'll be over in a few months.'

'Months?' Bobby sounded worried. 'You mean we're gonna be having teenagers running around here?'

Dean nodded, casting a glance over at Castiel and Gabriel. Cas was fast asleep in Gabriel's lap, the archangel snoring away, heads pressed together.

'Their gonna age two years at a time.' He told the older hunter.

'I gotta get those other rooms cleared out then.' Bobby grinned up at them.

Dean looked at him, eyes wide. 'Why do I see a happy face? What about this is happy?'

'Like you said Mike said; it'll be an experience.' Bobby looked between the brothers. 'We can't do anything about it; we just better buck up and accept it.'

Dean smiled at him. _It looked like the only thing they could do._

He clapped his hands. 'But what do we know about looking after kids? I mean, I looked after Sam when he was small, but he looked after himself once he hit ten.'

Sam nodded, looking worried.

Bobby sighed. 'We better just keep our eyes open and learn from experience.'

Dean sighed, standing up. He better put Cas and Gabe to bed. He moved over to where they were quietly snoozing. He gently patted Gabriel's arm waking him up.

He looked around, eyes open in silent fear. 'Is he gone?'

Dean nodded, heart breaking. 'He's gone now, buddy. Bed time'

Gabriel nodded, stretching his legs, careful not to dislodge Castiel, whose fingers had curled around his trousers.

Dean gently took Cas, cradling him in his arms, the angel's head turning to his chest. He held out a hand to Gabriel.

As they walked up the stairs, first to Dean and Castiel's room, Dean had a thought. Cas and Gabe didn't know any better; it'll be like a quick childhood for them.

He placed Cas in his crib, putting his red blanket around him, gently putting his pacifier in his mouth, Soggy placed next to him within easy reach

Dean and Gabriel stood for a moment, just watching him sleep. Cas sighed and sucked on his pacifier, pulling Soggy towards him.

Dean smiled and looked down at Gabriel. 'Bed time mister.'

He took Gabriel's hand and led the sleepy four year old to his bed, the angel clambering in, kicking off his shoes.

'Night, little man' Dean ran a hand through Gabriel's hair, walking out and closing the door, listening outside the door. He heard Gabriel sigh, the bed springs pinging as he laid down. Soon after the sound of snored filled Dean's ears.

He made his way downstairs, standing in the doorway, watching his brother and surrogate father.

He smiled, Sam mirroring his expression.

'Looks like we got work to do.'

-End-

**Except that's not the end...**

**Coming soon: Pitter Patter of Tiny Wing Beats: Growing Up Angel**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with this, I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**A reviewer asked how I come up with so many ideas...I have no idea, except I have loads more to come! There will not be a boring chapter, I promise- lots more cuteness coming up!**

**I want to thank all my reviewers, everyone who reviewed every chapter, everyone who alerted and favourited this...it means so much to me!**

**Part Two will probably be up tomorrow, so keep an eye out tomorrow, or check my profile- it will definitely be up very soon...I'm bursting with ideas!**

**Talking of ideas... if you have a scenario, chapter idea or little scene you want to see, review and I'll do my best!**

**Please leave one last review- what did you think of this chapter? The whole thing?- I'd love to know!**

**Hope you all had a happy new year...**

**I'll be back soon!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
